Naruto: Blood and Tears
by Umbre Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto and Sakura need to save a girl from Execution! Made by Umbre
1. Chapter 1

"Amazing, simply amazing

"Amazing, simply amazing." Tsunade the 5th Hokage said behind her desk. "I can't believe that you two are the only two survivors, and at your ages."

In front of her desk stood two people, a girl and a boy. The girl had black hair and was dressed in a type of uniform. The boy was taller and dressed just like the girl. He had black spiky hair.

"Yes." said the boy. "So my lady, have you made your choice?"

"I have." Tsunade answered. "You two are now Leaf Village citizens, and are now Leaf Ninja."

The girl smiled but the boy didn't show any excitement. "Understood" he said.

"I need some information first so I can put it on your records." Tsunade said. "We'll start with you boy."

The boy stepped forward. "I am Emashi Sharino, former citizen and ninja or the Village Hidden in the Rain. I am 19 years old. This is my sister, Clema Sharino." He said pointing to the girl.

"I can introduce my self idiot!" Clema snapped. She stepped forward. "I am Clema Sharino, former citizen of the Village Hidden in the Rain. I am 15 years old" she smiled and stepped back.

Tsunade wrote down everything they said. "Right. Ok I got it all. So now you'll need somewhere to live until you raise enough to support your selves." Tsunade got up and looked out the window. "This must be so hard for you two." She said slowly. "After what happened to your village…"

Before she can finish, the door opened and a boy with yellow hair and in an orange jump suit stood in the door way. He had a serious face on. "GRANNY TSUNADE!" he said as he stormed over to her.

"NARUTO! DO NOT BARGE INTO HEAR WITHOUT KNOCKING IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled pointing at him. "I am taking care of serious business!"

"I'll tell you what's serious; I haven't gone on a mission in days! What's with that!!" Naruto snapped pointing at her.

"Can this wait kid?" Emashi said quietly. "We have something to discuss with Tsunade."

Naruto turned around and saw Emashi and Clema for the first time. He was about to snap back when he saw the seriousness in Tsunade's face. "Fine what ever." He stormed out.

"Who was that?" Clema said looking at him while he stormed out.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said. "An idiot."

"Clema, why don't you go explore the village. I need to talk to Tsunade alone." Emashi said looking at Clema. "Pick up some food for tonight."

"Fine. I'll meet you back here I guess." Clema said. She exited and stood outside the door.

"_You treat me like a child Emashi."_ Clema said to herself. She then started to walk down the hallway.

Clema walked down the main street of the village, looking all around. She looked for a food stand and found a Ramen Shop. Clema thought that she should get Ramen, since Emashi likes it a lot.

"Hello there. You're a new face." said an old man behind the counter.

"Hello." Clema replied with an awkward smile. "I just came to this village, I live here now. My brother likes ramen so I came to get some for him tonight."

"Ok, I'll get you an order right now. That'll be 10 minutes." the old man replied.

"Alright. Thanks." Clema said sitting down on a stool. Clema looked all around; the smell of ramen was intoxicating. All of a sudden, Naruto entered the shop, running to a stool.

"OLD MAN! OLD MAN! One order of ramen please!" Naruto said excitedly.

The old man came out from the kitchen. "Oh hello Naruto. One order of ramen coming up!" and he disappeared again.

"You seem excited about getting ramen." Clema said looking at Naruto. Naruto turned to her, noticing her for the first time.

"Hey you're that girl from earlier that was in Tsunade's office. I could not talk to her because of you and that guy!" Naruto said angrily.

"Well we are going to be citizens here at the Leaf Village, so we needed to tell her our information!" Clema replied crossing her arms.

"Yea, yea, whatever!" he snapped. "So where are you from?"

"The Village Hidden in the Rain." Clema replied uncrossing her arms.

"That's far away from here!" Naruto said with expression.

"Yes, it is." Clema replied. "So you're a ninja too?"

"Yep." Naruto said pointing to his Leaf Headband. "I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Oh really now…" Clema said sarcastically.

"YES!" Naruto snapped. "I'm an awesome ninja."

"Here you go." Said the old man suddenly to Clema. "Hope to see you around."

"Thanks." You said giving the man money.

"So you like ramen too?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Kind of, my brother Emashi loves the stuff." Clema replied.

"Well he should. It's the best tasting stuff on this planet!" Naruto explained as the old man returned and gave him his order.

"Well, Ill see you around." Clema said with a small wave.

"Wait." Naruto said slowly. "Do you need any help to get around the village or find something?"

Clema stopped walking and took a moment to think it over. "Well, once me and Emashi get the address to our home, you can help us get familiar with the neighborhood."

"Sounds good." Naruto said slurping ramen.

Clema laughed and turned once more and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are." Emashi said standing with Clema in front of a building. "This is where Tsunade said we can live until we support ourselves.

Emashi went to the door and entered a key in the key slot, and opened the door. Inside was dark. Clema reached for a switch and the light revealed a dinning area. Clema went to explore while Emashi went to the nearby table and put what he was carrying on there.

The house was big, two floors, spacious. Clema automatically claimed a room with a view of the village. After exploring, Clema and Emashi had the ramen Clema picked up earlier that day.

"What do you think?" Emashi said while slurping up his noodles. "Of the place I mean, not the Ramen."

"It's fine." Clema said looking down at the noodles. "What did you talk about with Princess Tsunade?"

"Nothing that you could understand. Your not old enough." Emashi snapped back.

"There you go again Emashi!" Clema said slamming her hands down on the table. "Treating me like a damn kid!"

"You are a damn kid!" Emashi said. "And down slam your hands on the table."

"I'm 15 years old Emashi, and your 19! Not much of a difference!" Clema yelled in frustration.

"There is. Do the math." Emashi said acting calm.

"Mom would never let you act to me like this Emashi!" Clema said clothing her fists, looking down.

"Let's not go there." Emashi said looking away. "I don't want to talk about Mom or Dad right now."

"I don't get you. You don't want to talk about our parents?! Why not? What did they do to make you silent?!" Clema yelled, still looking down, her long black hair covering her eyes and some of the face. "They are dead. So what? That doesn't mean we should talk about them. Its not there fault about what happened."

There was brief silence in the dinning area. Clema began to cry. Emashi just looked away. "Get ready for bed." He said quietly.

Clema smacked the Ramen off the table and left to her room crying. Emashi stayed in place. Finally, he got up and cleaned the Ramen off the floor.

The next day Clema woke early, before Emashi woke, and went for a walk in the village. She felt bad about yesterday, but she couldn't go back in time and changed what she said and did.

"HEY!" said a voice. Clema turned and saw Naruto waving, walking with a girl with pink hair and dressed in red. She was a leaf ninja too.

"Oh, hey." Clema said when Naruto approached her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just walking with my girl." Naruto said with a smirk. The girl with pink hair smacked him hard. "IDIOT!" she said. "I'm not his girl. I am Sakura Haruno, im on this idiots squad."

"Oh hello. I am Cleama Sharino." Clema said with a smile. "Im new, from the Village of the Rain"

"Oh that's far away!" Sakura said with shock.

"Yea." Clema said quietly.

"So how are your new accommodations?" Naruto asked recovering from the smack.

"Nice." Clema said with a smile. "Roomy and a great view from my window."

"Cool." Naruto said. "So we are off to train with our sensei. Want to watch me kick butt!?"

Clema took a moment to think it over, but said yes with a smile.

"Great! Lets go!" Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes and on the way spoke about girl stuff with Clema. It wasn't a long distance to walk to the field, but in that time it looked like Clema and Sakura had been friends forever.

"Here we are." Sakura said. The three approached an open field, completely empty of people.

Naruto stomped his foot in anger. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" he shouted.

"Who?" Clema asked with a confused look.

"Our sensei. Kakashi." Sakura explained. "He is always late."

"Oh." Clema said. "That's not good."

"DAMN RIGHT IT ISNT!" Naruto yelled. "I guess we have to wait."

Clema, Naruto, and Sakura sat down by a tree and waited. The wind blew the trees branches and the grass. Clema looked around. It was a beautiful field. Clemas black hair blew in the wind but suddenly stood up.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto said. "Do you see Kakashi?"

Clema stared at a bush. Inside the bush she saw to red eyes peering at her. Clema began to shake. "……….You………" she said under her breath.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Whats wrong? Your shaking!" Sakura said getting up.

Clema fell to her knees and began to cry. She looked again and the eyes were gone. Suddenly, Clema took a kunai (knife) from Narutos bag and threw it at the bush. Nothing was there.

"What the hell?!" Naruto snapped. "Why are you throwing kunai and crying?!"

Clema fell on her knees again and stopped crying. Her breathing became normal again. "Im sorry, I didn't feel well." Clema lied. "Sorry to scare you."

"Are you ok now?" Sakura asked putting her and on Clemas shoulder.

"Yes, thank you." Clema said standing up.

Suddenly a man with a mask and grey hair appeared. "Hey." He said waving his hand.

"KAKASHI! YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi said with a happy look, obviously laughing under the mask. "Got caught up with something."

"Yea whatever." Naruto said. "Time to train!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clema sat under a tree and watched Naruto and Sakura train with Kakashi

Clema sat under a tree and watched Naruto and Sakura train with Kakashi. Clema took note of how strong Sakura and Naruto were, being the same age as her. About an hour of training, Kakashi departed and Naruto, Sakura, and Clema were walking back to the village.

In the empty field, the wind began to increase, blowing the tree leaves and grass. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared. The figure was wearing a red robe and had red hair. The figure was a man, he also had red eyes. On his back he had a sword. "Clema, so I finally found you." He said with a laugh. His red hair was blowing in the wind and he chuckled. The figure suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Clema walked through town with Naruto and Sakura. Clema was shocked to find Emashi in town. "Hey!" she screamed over to him waving. Emashi looked and waved back and walked over.

"Hello Clema. What have you been doing?" Emashi said looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"I was watching these two train with their sensei. By the way, this is Naruto Uzumaki." She said pointing to him. Naruto smiled and waved. "And this is Sakura Haruno." Clema said pointing to her. Sakura smiled.

"Hello." Emashi said with a smile. "I am Emashi, Clemas older brother."

"Yea I remember you." Naruto said crossing his arms. "I couldn't talk to Tsunade because of you!"

"Sorry about that," Emashi said. "It was very important."

"I'm going to go home now." Clema said to Sakura and Naruto. "Thanks for taking me to watch you train." She smiled.

Later that night, Emashi and Clema were sitting on their back porch under the starry sky. "So, you already made some new friends I see." Emashi said to Clema looking at the sky.

"Yep." Clema replied. "They are real nice and I saw how strong they were too."

Clema looked at Emashi. Clema knew he wasn't listening. "Is something troubling you?" she asked looking at him.

Emashi took a moment to respond. "Nothing, I just have a feeling about something. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh." Clema said. "Well I'm going to bed. I'm going to visit the Third Hokage's grave with Naruto tomorrow. Naruto said it's something he likes to do because the Third Hokage was like his grandfather to him."

"Oh. That's nice." Emashi said. "How did he die? Old age?"

"Naruto didn't say. I'll ask tomorrow." Clema said getting up. Clema hugged Emashi and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Clema meet up with Naruto in front of the Ramen store

The next day, Clema meet up with Naruto in front of the Ramen store. Naruto and Clema enjoyed some ramen and then went to Konoha graveyard on the outskirts of the village. The graveyard was in a nice quiet place and had huge space with a lot of gravestones. Clema had brought some flowers to put on his grave to be polite.

"So where is his grave?" Clema asked as they walked through the graveyard.

"Just up here." Naruto replied with a smile. Soon they came to a big tomb. "He was an incredible leader." Naruto said as they looked at the tomb. "That's why he gets the biggest tomb."

Naruto and Clema walked inside and eventually came up to a black coffin. On the top was a picture of Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

"So that's him." Clema said looking at the picture.

"Yea." Naruto said. Clema put the flowers by his picture and stood there with Naruto, just looking.

"So, uh, how did he die?" Clema asked quietly. "Old age?"

"I wish." Naruto replied. "No, not old age. He was killed."

Clema froze and was still. "Killed? By who?"

Naruto took a couple of minutes to answer. But finally spoke. "He was killed by Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? I heard of him." Clema said. "He is one of the legendary three ninja, along with Tsunade, the current hokage!"

"Yes." Naruto said walking out. Clema followed. "Orochimaru attacked this village about 1 year ago. Sarutobi battled Orochimaru to protect the village. And he almost defeated him. Even though he didn't kill him, he put a curse on Orochimarus arms, so he could never use jutsu again."

Naruto and Clema approached the outside of the tomb. "Wow." Clema said. "Sarutobi sounds amazing."

"He was." Naruto said.

Naruto and Clema were walking out of the graveyard when suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. "YA!"

Naruto and Clema turned around to see a man with red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red robe and had a sword on his back. He was on top of Sarutobi's tomb. "Clema, I finally found ya!" he said while he jumped off on to the ground.

"Who are you!" Naruto said pointing to him.

Clema couldn't move, she was filled with fear. "Chiryuu….. what the hell are you doing here!" she yelled.

"You haven't figured it out? Hmm?" Chiryuu said smiling. Chiryuu suddenly took out a long sword. "So, wheres Emashi?"

"You want to fight?!" Naruto said angrily. "Bring it!"

"So whos this rat? Whats your name kid?" Chiryuu said smiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "And I'm going to kick you ass!"

Chiryuu suddenly frowned. "Oh really."

"Yes really." Naruto said taking out kunai.

Naruto threw the two kunai at him but Chiryuu just put his sword up to block them both. "Wow kid that sucked."

Naruto grinded his teeth. "So what exactly do you want?"

"None of your concern." Chiryuu said.

"Chiryuu!" Clema said suddenly. "Don't hurt Naruto! This has nothing to do with him."

Naruto looked back at Clema. "What exactly does it have to do with Clema?"

"Too late." Chiryuu said. Suddenly, at incredible speed, Chiryuu went toward Naruto with his sword. He held it up and aimed it toward Naruto. Clema stood in the way and blocked the sword with her arms. The sword was stuck in her arms. Blood started to run down the sword.

"Damn." Chiryuu said pulling the sword out. "Clema you can't die right now."

Clema fell to her knees and Naruto rushed to her aid. "You didn't have to do that. I could help myself!"

Suddenly, Clema pushed Naruto out of the way and did some complicated looking hand signs and summoned a sword, bigger than Chiryuus sword.

"You gota be kidding me." Chiryuu said. "This is a waste of my time."

"This matter has to do with me and Emashi, so keep Naruto out of it!" Clema said. Her arms were still bleeding but she held up her sword, about to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Clema held up her sword, ready to fight. Naruto had a very confused look on his face. Chiryuu frowned.

"That's right," Clema said. "I will fight you. What's wrong? Why haven't you made a move yet? Oh that's right! Your orders were to get me and Emashi, alive. You can't fight me, because if you do, you'll kill me. Isn't that right Chiryuu?" Clema smiled and walked to Chiryuu until they were eye level.

Chiryuu wasn't happy. He had a nasty expression on his face. Chiryuu knew she was right.

"What's going on!" Naruto yelled. "Who gave this guy orders to get you and Emashi? And why!?"

"SHUT UP!" Clema said turning to Naruto. "Its none of your concern!"

"You haven't told this rat?" Chiryuu said suddenly smiling. "What you **really** are?"

Clema suddenly shoved her sword in Chiryuus left shoulder. Chiryuu yelped in pain but smiled again. Clema pulled the sword out.

"Hey rat…." Chiryuu said trying to speak. "Your friend……Clema…. is a"

"STOP!" Clema said hugging Chiryuu. Clema began to cry. "You must not tell, I beg of you…." Clema whispered into his ears.

"Clema…" Chiryuu whispered. "It doesn't matter. If I don't tell, he will find out anyway, you know that."

Suddenly Naruto came running toward them. "Move Clema!" Naruto said taking out kunai. Clema moved and Naruto aimed for Chiryuu. All of them hit him in the chest. Chiryuu started to bleed.

"DAMN!" Chiryuu yelped. Chiryuu took all the kunai out of his chest.

Suddenly Chiryuu's sword grew 10 times larger than before, larger then Clema's. The sword lit on fire. "You are going to die rat." Chiryuu said and ran toward Naruto.

"NO!" Clema screamed running toward Naruto.

Naruto was still with fear. Suddenly, Clemas sword grew large and was surrounded with water. Clema and Chiryuu's sword impacted. Steam was everywhere.

Chiryuu's sword went out like a light. "Damn…"

Clema's water sword went back to normal.

"Whoa…" Naruto said slowly. "Amazing."

"Chiryuu…" Clema started quietly. "How long…. How long before they find out I am here?"

Chiryuu put his sword on his back. His shoulder and chest were still bleeding. "I hope soon, so you die."

Chiryuu did some hand signs and suddenly vanished. Clema fell to the ground and Naruto came running to her. "Hey! You okay??"

Clema looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine…. for now."


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chiryuu was walking through a town with very tall buildings. He walked over a bridge that seemed to be over fog, unable to show the bottom of the hole. On the opposite side of the bridge was a man with white hair. He had the same robe as Chiryuu, but had blue eyes. He also had a sword on his back. He smiled at Chiryuu and walked toward him until they were face to face over the fog.

"Chiryuu, back so soon?" the man said smiling. "So where are Clema and Emashi hmm?"

Chiryuu looked away.

"I see you're all bandaged up Chiryuu." The man said smiling still. "Did they give you trouble?"

"I did not bring them back here Tusado." Chiryuu said looking down.

Tusado frowned. "Gone soft on them, hmm? Who did you face to give you those injuries? Emashi?"

"None of your business." Chiryuu said angrily.

"Well it seems you are hopeless." Tusado said smiling again. "You can't even bring back Clema and Emashi to this world."

"I am sorry Lord Tusado." Chiryuu said looking down. "But you know my history with them, I just couldn't."

Tusado still smiled and walked past Chiryuu. He stopped and turned to Chiryuu. "I can send other reapers. Ones that I can trust."

Chiryuu turned to face him. He had an angry expression.

"Clema and Emashi have broken the law here in the Soul Reaper World. Soul Reapers should not go to the land of the living. Why they went there in the first place is unknown." Tusado said frowning.

"Who are you sending?" Chiryuu said frowning.

Tusado turned away and walked forward. "There are many powerful Soul Reapers to choose from." he said while walking. "That will not fail me."

Tusado walked a far distance until he came to a tall white building. The huge doors opened revealing a red carpet leading to a chair in the center of the room. There was an old man sitting there, he had no hair and had squinting eyes. He had a black robe. "Ah hello Tusado."

"Hello Master." Tusado said walking toward him. "I need a favor of you."

"Yes?" the old man replied.

"You are the leader of the Soul Reaper World, you control everything." Tusado said smiling. "I need a meeting with all the Soul Reaper Captains."

The old man looked at Tusado with a questionable look. "Fine."

Back in the real world, Konoha Village, Clema was sitting on her porch, over looking the village. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _she thought. _"If people in this world find out that I am a Soul Reaper, I will be killed by the Soul Reapers at the Soul Reaper World, along with Emashi."_

"Hey." Said a voice from behind her, she turned and saw Naruto at the door with Emashi.

"He wanted to see ya." Emashi said walking back into the house. Naruto went to sit next to Clema.

"What?" Clema asked not looking at him.

"Tell me what is going on." Naruto said slowly. "Who is this Chiryuu guy?"

Clema did not answer right away. "I'm a Soul Reaper."

"A what?" Naruto said with a blank face. "What's that?"

Clema sighed and started to talk again. "A Soul Reaper is a person that passes souls on to heaven or hell."

Naruto's expression looked blank.

"Well, in terms you understand, I see a ghost, I decide its fate." Clema said smiling.

"That's crazy." Naruto said.

"Us Soul Reapers carry swords because we might come across Hallows, monsters that use to be souls but they were not caught by a Soul Reaper in time. Hallows are extremely dangerous." Clema said looking out.

"So, uh, why are you here Soul Reaper?" Naruto said looking at Clema. Clema looked down and ignored his question.

"There is another world, called the Soul Reaper World, where the Soul Reapers live." Clema explained. "Me and Emashi are not suppose to be in this world, that's why Chiryuu came, he was going to take me back."

"I see." Naruto said. "So why are you here?"

"I can't tell you…not yet." Clema replied getting up. "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." Clema went back inside. Naruto looked at the sunset and soon left.

Back in the Soul Reaper World, Tusado once again stood in front of the white building, the doors opened, this time revealing 4 Soul Reapers on the left of the red carpet, and 4 on the right side. "Very good." Tusado said smiling.


	7. Chapter 8

Tusado walked down the red carpet up to the old man. He looked around at the Soul Reaper Captains. "Look at this crowd." He said smiling. "A meeting, all for me."

"Yea, so what do you want Tusado?" said a girl with blonde hair. She was tall and was wearing a red robe. "To summon all of us, it must be important, don't you say?"

"Indeed Karin." Tusado said smiling. "You see I need help for a mission."

"A mission?" said a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a red robe. "What kind?"

"I need someone to go the Real World." Tusado said smiling. "There are two Soul Reapers there that should not be."

"Impossible." the boy with black hair said. "How can—"

"It's possible Mosabi." The old man said. "It's illegal with out my consent."

"Why did they go?" Karin asked crossing her arms.

"Who knows." said a man with black spiky hair and a scar on his face. He was very muscular. He was also wearing a red robe. "And I do not care."

"Well get interested Ruko." Tusado said smiling still. "I need a captain to go there and retrieve them."

"Why don't you go yourself?" Ruko said angrily. "Too lazy?"

"Oh please, old men in stupid bickering…." A boy said with white hair. He looked younger then all of the captains, about age 16. He had a white robe on and had green eyes.

Tusado smiled and walked over to the boy. "Why don't you go save your friend Clema? Hmm Ishimaru?"

The boy looked away. "Shut up." He said under his breath.

"Do not send Ishimaru." Ruko said angrily. "He is not capable for this job."

"I'm plenty capable for this." Ishimaru said countering. "So shut up you big muscular freak."

"Enough." Tusado said smiling still. "I would go, you see, but I am much to busy around here. I am on my way to being a captain like all of you."

"That's a nice excuse Tusado." Mosabi said frowning.

"I assure you it's not an excuse." Tusado said smiling.

"Well," Karin began. "I think Ruko should go."

"Very good choice." Mosabi agreed.

"Yea, we can get rid of the ass for a while anyways." Ishimaru said looking at Ruko.

"What the hell did you just say Ishimaru…" Ruko said pulling out his sword.

"Enough." The old man said. "Ruko, maybe you should go. You are very strong and to be feared."

"That's true." Ruko said smiling putting his sword away. "I am."

"Well then he is going." Karin said smiling. "And when Emashi and Clema return…."

"They die." Tusado said smiling. "That's the law isn't it? Who ever goes to the Real World without consent from the master is killed."

Ishimaru clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. "Clema…" he said under his breath.


	8. Chapter 9

"YOU WHAT!?" Emashi yelled in frustration. "YOU TOLD THAT KID WE ARE SOUL REAPERS?!"

"I'm sorry Emashi, for some reason I trust Naruto." Clema said looking down.

"Well I do not, he could blow our cover." Emashi said angrily. "And when they come for us he will be killed if he interferes, did you think of that Clema!?"

"I know I should not have told him." Clema said quietly. "But I know that Naruto would help us out. He is strong."

"I hope you know what you got yourself into Clema," Emashi said turning around. "and what you got Naruto into."

Back in the Soul Reaper World, the captains were leaving. As they all passes Tusado, they gave him different looks. The last to pass him was Ruko, he stopped next to him. "What's wrong with you Tusado?"

"What ever do you mean?" Tusado answered smiling. "I am fine."

"Why did you not go to the Real World yourself and get them? You are strong and you and Emashi have something to settle. This is your chance to do that, when they come back they will die." Ruko said quietly.

"I have my reasons." Tusado said smiling.

"Ill never understand you." Ruko said starting to walk out again down the carpet.

Tusado smiled and turned and followed him out.

Outside waiting for Ruko was Karin. Once he came out she walked with him. "So, what do you make of all this?"

"He is a mystery." Rukon said looking forward. "Well it can't be helped. I'm going tomorrow."

"Don't over do it." Karin said smiling. "Wait for them to die here. I know how strong you are and sometimes you tend not to follow orders."

"I'll handle it how I want." Rukon said stopping. "I'll have fun with them, and then bring them back."

Karin sighed and walked the opposite way.

Ishimaru was kneeling in front of a gravestone in the Soul Reaper World's Graveyard. "I lost you, and now Clema and Emashi are going to be executed." Suddenly a girl with black hair kneeled next to him. She had a black robe and was about 14 years old. "I heard about Clema and Emashi."

"How Soria, your not a captain." Ishimaru said not looking at her.

"I have my ways." Soria said looking at Ishimaru.

Ishimaru got up and so did Soria. "Ishimaru, Tusado is scaring me."

"He is a scary person, always smiling." Ishimaru said smiling. Ishimaru noticed that Soria was serious. "Well, something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Soria said as they walked out of the graveyard.

"I don't know." Ishimaru said. "I have to go, see ya." Ishimaru disappeared.

Ishimaru was running in the streets of the Soul Reaper World. _"I don't know what your up to Tusado, but I am going to find out!" _


	9. Chapter 10

Clema was in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. She was sitting by a river with Sakura. There were many trees around and they could see their reflections in the water.

"Isn't this a good place to sit down and think?" Sakura said smiling. "I go here a lot."

"Yea, it's peaceful." Clema replied looking at her reflection.

"So you have been here in the village for almost one month, do ya think you know your way around and stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I know where everything is." Clema replied smiling. "I pick up on these things easily."

"Clema, Naruto told me, about you being a Soul Reaper." Sakura said suddenly.

Clema froze. She couldn't believe Naruto would tell someone something this important without consulting her first.

"Don't worry, Naruto told me because he trusts me. I won't tell anyone, and Naruto said he will not tell anyone else." Sakura said smiling. "But all this is so confusing."

"You got that right…" Clema said looking at her reflection again. "So he told you everything? About the Soul Reaper World, Soul Reapers, and so on?"

"Yea." Sakura replied.

"Emashi is not going to be happy when I tell him another person knows about us being Soul Reapers..." Clema said quietly.

Suddenly, Clema noticed in the water that there was a figure behind them, she turned and it was Ruko, he was in his Soul Reaper robe and had his arms crossed. Sakura turned and froze.

"Who is this giant?" Sakura screamed.

"Hello Clema." Ruko said with a grin. "You are in loads of trouble back in the Soul Reaper World."

"Ruko…" Clema said quietly. _"So, it already started…"_

"Hello pretty lady." Ruko said looking at Sakura. "I am Ruko, a Soul Reaper Captain, that means I am a strong Soul Reaper, and not just because I have big muscles."

"So, the Soul Reaper Captains know about us being here?" Clema said standing up.

"Yes." Ruko replied. "Lucky for you, my orders are not to kill you, I have to bring you back to the Soul Reaper World, and then you will get a death sentence."

"A… a death sentence?" Sakura said still frozen with fear.

"So, is this going to be easy…" Ruko said pulling out his sword. "Or hard?"

Clema did some hand signs and then smoke appeared. When it cleared it revealed Clema in a Soul Reaper outfit consisting of a black robe. She pulled out her sword and faced it toward Ruko. "It's going to be hard!"

In the Soul Reaper World, Chiryuu was on the bridge over fog. He was just standing there, looking at the fog. Coming toward him was Mosabi.

"Hey." Mosabi said when he approached him.

"Captain Mosabi." Chiryuu replied. "Tell me what happened in the meeting."

"Well, Tusado wanted to send a Captain to the Real World to retrieve Clema and Emashi." Mosabi said crossing his arms. He sighed and continued. "So he sent Ruko."

Chiryuu froze. "Ruko!?" Chiryuu yelled. "He will kill them!"

"He had orders to follow." Mosabi said uncrossing his arms.

"That doesn't help the situation, he doesn't follow orders. If Clema and Emashi give him a hard time, he will not spare them!" Chiryuu ran the opposite way and Mosabi was left on the bridge alone.


	10. Chapter 11

"Why must everything be hard with you?" Ruko said grinning. "Fine then, here I come!"

Ruko charged toward Clema and Sakura with his sword. Clema pushed Sakura away and countered with her sword. Ruko moved back.

"You're fast." Ruko said smiling.

Clema paid no attention. "Sakura, get out of here!"

Sakura was frozen with fear.

Ruko once again ran toward Clema and their swords clashed again. "Why do you care about that girl? She isn't a Soul Reaper."

Clema didn't respond. She moved her sword away again.

Ruko again ran toward Clema but this time turned and went for Sakura.

"_No!" _Clema thought as she ran toward them.

Ruko's sword went through Clema's shoulder. Her blood dripped down on her black robe.

"Clema…" Sakura said from behind her. Ruko drew back his sword and Clema fell putting her hand over her wound.

"_Damn, I can't move my right hand." _Clema thought.

"Can't move that arm hmm?" Ruko said grinning. "That's the power of my sword, whatever part of a body it stabs, that part is temporarily paralyzed."

Clema dropped her sword. _"This isn't good, this is the hand I fight with my sword, and now it's paralyzed. Of course they had to send Captain Ruko, possibly one of the strongest."_

Suddenly, Sakura took Clema's sword and swung it against Ruko's chest, but it seemed to not land a scratch.

"Nice try, but you can't lay a scratch on me little girl." Ruko said putting his sword away.

Clema plopped down on the grass. "Wow that was fast. She fainted because she lost too much blood. What a shame." Ruko said walking to her. "Now I have to bring you back and come back for Emashi later because if you lose anymore blood you will die."

Ruko picked her up along with her sword. "See ya girl." He said smiling at Sakura. They disappeared before Sakura's eyes.

Back in the Soul Reaper World, Chiryuu was sitting by a fountain. He was waiting to hear word of Ruko's return. Suddenly a voice said "Chiryuu."

Chiryuu turned to see a man with brown short hair and black glasses. He was tall and had a white robe. "Captain Aaron." Chiryuu said standing up.

"I need to ask you a question." Captain Aaron said sitting by the fountain. Chiryuu sat again too. "You and Clema are close friends, aren't you?"

Chiryuu was shocked by this question. "Yes."

"Then Ill come out and ask my question, in your personal opinion, do Clema, and Emashi, deserve to die?" Aaron asked quietly.

Chiryuu froze. "Why are you…"

"You can tell me the truth." Captain Aaron said smiling. "I personally do not think they should."

Chiryuu looked down. Before he could answer, Captain Ishimaru appeared. "Captain Ruko has returned with Clema."

Captain Aaron stood up. "Thanks kid." He said putting his hand on Ishimaru's head.

Ishimaru pushed his hand off. "That's Captain Ishimaru to you Aaron." He said turning around. "A meeting has been called for, let's go." Ishimaru disappeared.

"Ill tell you what happens in the meeting." Captain Aaron said to Chiryuu. "Untill then, goodbye." Aaron disappeared.


	11. Chapter 12

Clema woke up in big jail cell. It contained one window which had a perfect view of the bridge with fog under it. She was surprised to see her wound in her shoulder was healed. She went to the rails and there was no one nearby. _"No, I can't believe I got captured that easily. I wonder if they got Emashi somewhere."_

Aaron and Ishimaru entered the meeting room. As last time, the captains were on the side of the red rug and the old man was in his chair. They were the last two to arrive.

"Aaron, Ishimaru, now we may begin this meeting." the old man said. Ishimaru went to his spot and Aaron went to his.

"So Ruko, I heard that only that Clema returned?" Captain Aaron started. "What of Emashi?"

"Don't worry about Emashi, we will get him soon." Tusado said smiling. "Clema could act as bait, to get him here in the Soul Reaper World."

"That's true." Karin said.

"There was a girl with Clema," Ruko started. "She seemed like she knew about Soul Reapers. She even tried to slash me."

"I bet Clema told her." Tusado said smiling.

"Should we worry about it?" Karin said slowly.

"Nah." Tusado said. "She probably can't be a threat to us."

"Right." The old man said suddenly. "So Emashi will probably come for Clema in a matter of days, if not we will send Ruko again. Now, let's discuss Clema's execution…"

Sakura went right to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. "Naruto!" she screamed. "Answer the door!"

Naruto answered with a blank face. "Hey Sakura, what…"

"Clema!" Sakura said screaming with tears. "She has been captured!!"

Naruto froze.

"A captain from the Soul Reaper World came and hurt Clema. Then she fainted from loosing too much blood and he took her!" Sakura said. "We have to tell Emashi!"

Naruto agreed and they both ran to Emashi's house. They knocked and Emashi answered with a cup of milk. "Clema is not here." He said taking a sip of his milk.

"We know!" Naruto started. "She's gone back to the Soul Reaper World!"

"Huh?" Emashi said looking at them with a blank face.

"A captain took her!" Sakura said. "I was there! They fought and then she got hurt and the guy took her!"

Emashi froze. "What did the captain look like?"

"He was big and muscular, I think Clema said his name was Ruko." Sakura said.

Emashi dropped his cup of milk and it went everywhere on the floor. _"Captain Ruko…"_

Clema sat by her jail cell window, looking out. Suddenly, Captain Aaron appeared on the other side of the rails. He was smiling. "Hello Clema."

"Captain Aaron!" Clema screamed happily. "It's been so long! Whats going on!?"

"Your execution date is set." Aaron said suddenly frowning.

Clema stopped and frowned. "What…?"

"The Captains all gathered and decided." Aaron continued. "You will be executed in 10 days."

Clema fell to her knees. Her face was expressionless. "10 days…"

"I'm sorry, but I will try to do everything in my power to stop this." Captain Aaron said smiling.

Suddenly Clema jolted up to her feet. "Emashi! Where is Emashi!"

"Not here." Aaron said walking away. "Still in the World of the Living."

Clema froze.

"Goodbye." Aaron said disappearing into darkness.


	12. Chapter 13

Ishimaru was sitting on the roof of a small building. He was looking at the sunset. Suddenly, Soria appeared next to him and sat. "I heard that Clema returned today, so what happened in the meeting?" she asked smiling.

"I though you had ways of finding out." Ishimaru said not taking his green eyes of the sunset.

"Well I do," Soria said frowning. "But I figured I would just ask you this time." She smiled again.

"Well it was decided that Clema would be executed in 10 days." Ishimaru said quietly.

"Oh no!" Soria said shocked. "Well let's go break her out of prison!"

"You know very well we can not do that." Ishimaru said.

"You are the youngest captain. Can't you stop this?" Soria said with her face full of hope.

"It's too much of a pain." Ishimaru replied looking down. "Tusado would probably do everything in his power to stop me."

"Did you visit her yet?" Soria asked suddenly.

"No." Ishimaru said getting up.

"Well do so!" Soria said.

"Later." Ishimaru said.

Soria frowned. "Well I am going to visit her soon."

Ishimaru smiled and vanished off the roof leaving Soria there.

"It's a shame." Said a voice from behind her, it was Tusado standing behind her smiling.

"Oh, hello Tusado." Soria said smiling. "What is a shame?"

"About Clema, isn't it?" Tusado said. "Being executed in 10 days."

"Yes, it is." Soria replied. "I was just asking Captain Ishimaru if he can stop it."

"Why would he want to stop it?" Tusado said smiling. "He was the one who decided 10 days after all."

Soria froze. "What?"

"Indeed." Tusado said. "Captain Ishimaru was all for having Clema executed in 10 days, I wanted her to live."

"That can't be true Tusado…" Soria said quietly. "Captain Ishimaru would never want that for Clema, you know they were the best of childhood friends."

"Things change." Tusado said still smiling. "You better watch yourself; Captain Ishimaru is up to something."

"You think?" Soria said confused. "But he said that if he tried to stop the execution, you would do everything in your power to stop him."

"Believe what you want." Tusado said turning around. "Keep your eyes out for Captain Ishimaru though, he might not be the person you thought he was."

With that, Tusado smiled and vanished.

"_Who do I believe…" _Soria thought.

Back in the real world, Emashi was sitting down in his arm chair. Sakura and Naruto were sitting on the floor.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "CLEMA IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!"

"That's right, it's a crime for Soul Reapers to come to this world without the master's consent, and that's what we did." Emashi said looking down.

"_I can't believe this."_ Sakura thought. _"I could have healed Clema with my healing abilities, but I was so frozen with fear I couldn't. This is all my fault…" _

Naruto stood up. "There is only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Sakura said getting up to.

"Emashi, we have to get Clema, take us to the Soul Reaper World." Naruto said to Emashi.

"It's too dangerous for you two." Emashi said nodding his head. "You'll be killed for sure."

"I'm not dying anytime soon." Naruto said smiling. "I can't because I am going to become this village's Hokage!"

Emashi shook his head.

"I have been in many death situations before, but I am really strong." Naruto said. "I can pull through. So can Sakura!"

Sakura looked away. _"No, I cant" _

Emashi stood up. "Fine, whatever. Your lives do not mean anything to me anyways."

Sakura looked at Emashi with a dirty look.

"So its settled, we are going to the Soul Reaper World." Emashi said.


	13. Chapter 14

Clema was looking out of her jail cell window. She was watching people cross the bridge with fog under it.

"Hello?" said a voice from out in the hallway. She looked and it was a young boy with black hair. He was dirty and looked tired. "You are Clema, yes?"

"Um, yes I am." Clema said walking toward the rails. "Who are you?"

"I'm Morashi; I'm your caretaker for while you stay here. I'll be cleaning your cell, bringing you your meals, that kind of stuff." Morashi said smiling. "I have no real reason for coming here at this moment, just wanted to introduce myself."

Clema smiled. "Well I'm glad to meet you."

Morashi smiled and walked away.

"I see you met Morashi." Said a voice from the other side of the hall, it was Tusado smiling.

Clema froze. _"Tusado… this man… I never liked this man… from the first time I meet this man… I hated him…"_

"What's wrong?" Tusado said smiling. "You seem like you just saw a ghost."

Clema zoned back in and looked at Tusado. "What do you want?"

"I was just passing by, is that a problem?" Tusado said smiling. "I hope it is not."

"No," Clema said walking back to the cell window. "I suppose it is not."

There was silence. Clema looked out the window and Tusado stood there on the other side of the railings.

"Enjoy your night." Tusado said finally walking away.

Emashi, Naruto, and Sakura were walking toward the Hokage's office.

"So why are we going to see Tsunade?" Naruto asked annoyed. "Why can't we just go!?"

"You'll see." Emashi said not even looking at him.

Once they reached the office, Emashi knocked on the door. "Come in." they heard Tsunade yell from inside. Emashi opened the door and Tsunade was at her desk.

"Hello Tsunade." Emashi said.

"What brings you all here?" she replied with a confused look.

"That's what I want to know!" Naruto yelped.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Tsunade, we are going to the Soul Reaper World, and we could use your help." Emashi said looking directly at her.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. "You mean Tsunade knows about Soul Reapers and the Soul Reaper World?!"

"Of course I do." Tsunade said rolling her eyes. "How do you?"

"Clema told us my lady." Sakura said politely. "But how do you know?"

"Because she once was a Soul Reaper Captain." Emashi said quietly.

Naruto and Sakura both had opened mouths in shock.

"You were a captain?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said quietly. "Why are you going there Emashi, and why would you need my help?"

"Clema," Emashi began. "Was captured by Captain Ruko and is going to be executed."

"No!" Tsunade said getting up. "How did they not get you?"

"It's a long story." Emashi said looking out the window. "But if we enter a battle, we might need your strength. These kids won't be much help."

"Hey!" Naruto yelped. "I heard that!"

"Lady Tsunade, why are you no longer a Captain?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'll tell you my story later on."

"Well will you come?" Emashi asked again.

'Fine." Tsunade said smiling. "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 15

Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, and Emashi met on the outskirts of the village at night. When they were all accounted for and ready, Emashi and Tsunade did some hand signs and a portal opened. It was large and bright.

"We just enter through this portal and we will arrive in the Soul Reaper World." Emashi explained to Naruto and Sakura.

"Before we go, I must warn you Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade began. "There is no grantee we will all make it back alive."

There was silence. The wind made the trees branches rustle together. There was a full moon.

"I know." Naruto said. Sakura nodded showing she understood too. "We have to save Clema." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded and entered the portal first. Then Emashi followed her. Sakura and Naruto went in together. After they entered the portal disappeared.

In the sky above the Soul Reaper World, a bright portal opened. People in the street watched in amazement. Captain Aaron smiled at the sight. "Emashi is here."

Naruto, Sakura, Emashi, and Tsunade jumped out of the portal.

"AHH WHY ARE WE IN THE AIR!" Naruto yelled as they all fell. Tsunade did some quick hand signs and they fell to ground slowly. When they all reached the floor, Tsunade and Emashi rushed Naruto and Sakura out of the street.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked being pushed by Emashi.

"We can't be seen for too long. We have to go to a quiet section of the city." Emashi explained.

Captain Aaron did not try to stop Emashi, he just walked the opposite way.

"Let me take care of that." Naruto said. He did some hand signs and the four of them disappeared in smoke.

"Who were they?" someone asked.

"I don't know did you get a good look at them?" another asked.

"They might be intruders!" another said.

"Warn the captains!" someone said.

In a matter of time, the Master called upon a meeting of all the captains. Once every captain was there, they began the meeting.

"There is intruders in the Soul Reaper World." The old man said. "One of the intruders must be Emashi, looking for Clema."

"Indeed." Tusado said smiling. "He has finally come."

"It is identified that there are 4 intruders." Ruko said suddenly. "If one is Emashi, who could the others be?"

"Do you think that one could be the girl you fought Ruko?" Captain Karin said slowly.

"Maybe." Ruko said.

"All of you be on your guards." The old man said. "Have security at Clema's jail cell at all times. They might try to break her out."

The captains nodded and were dismissed. Outside, Soria was waiting for Captain Ishimaru. Once he came out she ran to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ishimaru said. "We were told to be on our guards and to have security by Clema at all times."

"I see." Soria said quietly.

"_Be careful of Captain Ishimaru, he might not be the kid you thought you knew." _Tusado's voice rang inside Soria's head.

"Are you ok?" Ishimaru said looking at Soria. "You don't look well."

"Im fine." Soria said. "I'll see you later." Soria disappeared.

From the roof of the meeting hall, Tusado was watching Captain Ishimaru and Soria. "It seems that Soria is starting not to trust Ishimaru." He said smiling.

"Indeed." Said a voice from next to him. It was Captain Aaron. "Everything is going according to plan. Now that Emashi is here, we can carry out our mission." They both smiled and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 16

"The captains must be aware of our appearance by now." Emashi said slowly. "We are intruders."

Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura and Emashi were inside an old shop, on a side of the city where nobody was.

"Anybody got a plan as to how we are going to save Clema?" Sakura asked.

"I don't." Emashi answered looking down. "We have to think of one soon though."

"According to the crime," Tsunade began. "Clema will be executed in a matter of days."

"I wish we knew when." Naruto said.

"The security must be tighter now that we have been seen." Emashi said. "Damn this isn't good."

"Tsunade, can you show yourself around here?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you are an ex-captain, but you aren't an intruder right?"

"She has a point." Emashi began. "You're not like me. You can show yourself."

"What good is that going to do?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"You can help us get around." Naruto said.

"We are on to something here." Emashi said smiling,

Soria was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings looking in the sky. Her arms were crossed.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind her. It was Captain Aaron staring down at her smiling. "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking." Soria said not taking her eyes off the sky.

"About?" Captain Aaron said taking a seat next to her.

"A lot, Captain Aaron, you are the closest thing to a father to me." Soria said. "If you had to take a side between Captain Ishimaru and Assistant Captain Tusado, who's would you take?"

Captain Aaron frowned for a second and smiled again. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Tusado said that Captain Ishimaru was all for Clema being killed." Soria said. "But Ishimaru said he wasn't for it. It's all so confusing."

"I see." Captain Aaron said nodding. "Come with me."

"What?" Soria said looking at him. "Where to?"

"You shall see." Captain Aaron said getting up. Soria got up and followed.

Clema was looking out her jail cell window.

"_8 days until my death."_ Clema thought.

Suddenly, Captain Karin appeared from the other side of the railings.

"Captain Karin?" Clema said.

"We are going to be tightening up security around here." Captain Karin said. "There was a sighting of 4 intruders. One of them was Emashi."

Clema froze. _"Emashi?"_

"Don't get any ideas." Captain Karin said with a snarl. "You still die in 8 days."

With that she walked away. Clema looked out the window again.

"_Emashi? I cant believe it, are you really here?" _


	16. Chapter 17

Naruto and Sakura came out of the shop dressed in black robes. Their Leaf Ninja headbands were off.

"It's fortunate that these Soul Reaper outfits were in the shop." Sakura said as they walked. "Now we can blend in."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so what do we do now?"

"We'll ask someone where Clema is being held." Sakura answered.

"But what if someone asks which Captain we train under?" Naruto said suddenly. "We only know of Captain Ruko and Tsunade, but she isn't a captain anymore."

Sakura stopped walking. She looked at the sky. "Well then," she said suddenly. "We train under Captain Ruko, at least until we find out about the other captains."

Back in the shop, Tsunade and Emashi were also in Soul Reaper uniforms. "I hope they won't run into trouble." Tsunade said quietly.

"Do not worry about them." Emashi said. "They should be fine. They are disguised."

"It's going to be weird to see all the old captains again." Tsunade said looking away from him. "Wish me luck."

Emashi looked at her and smiled. "You will be fine."

Tsunade walked toward the shop door. "You take care too. We'll meet up later." And she walked out.

Captain Ishimaru was sitting in the Soul Reaper graveyard again, looking at the same grave. _"It's coming."_

Captain Ishimaru froze. _"It's been awhile since I last seen Soria, I wonder where she is…"_ Captain Ishimaru stood up and vanished.

Naruto and Sakura kept walking for awhile before they began to see other Soul Reapers.

"Okay, we must be entering the main part of the city." Sakura said as they walked through crowds.

"Yeah, let's ask someone." Naruto said running up to a lady with short brown hair. "Excuse me miss, but do you know where Clema is being held?"

The lady looked at him with a blank face. "Everyone should. Well anyways, it's at that huge tower." She said pointing at the highest tower in the city.

"Thanks so much." Sakura said. She turned to Naruto. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and they ran down the alley.

Captain Ishimaru was walking in the street when he saw Tusado walking away from the crowd into an alley. Captain Ishimaru followed.

"_What are you up to, Tusado?" _he thought as he trailed him.

Soon Tusado was standing in front of a circular building that looked abandoned. Tusado walked in smiling.

"_That's the Central Office, why are you going in there Tusado?"_ Captain Ishimaru thought. Once the area seemed clear, he also entered.

It was quiet in the hallways of the Central Office. Captain Ishimaru walked down the quiet hall until he came to a huge circular room with desks.

"Hello?" Captain Ishimaru called out. "Anyone here?"

His call echoed through the room. _"Where are you Tusado?"_

Captain Ishimaru heard footsteps. He quickly hid behind a desk. Appearing in the hallway was Captain Aaron and Soria.

"Why are we here in the Central Office?" Soria asked walking behind Aaron.

"Have you ever been here Soria?" Captain Aaron asked.

"No, it's completely off limits to Soul Reapers, only Captains can come in." Soria explained. "I really shouldn't be here."

"Its okay, you are with me." Captain Aaron said smiling.

Suddenly, Tusado appeared next to them. "Hello." He said smiling with a small wave.

"Oh, Tusado. Hi, what are you doing here?" Soria asked with a blank face.

"I'm sorry." Captain Aaron said. Suddenly, he took out his sword and put it through Soria's chest. He took it out with blood on it. Soria's eyes grew wide.

Tusado was frowning and he looked away from the sight.

"…..Why…." Soria struggled to say.

Captain Aaron whipped the blood off the sword and put it away. Soria fell to the ground. Her black robe was stained with blood. Captain Aaron smiled.


	17. Chapter 18

"SORIA!" Captain Ishimaru screamed as he leaped up from behind the desk. He ran over to her and kneeled by her.

"Hello Captain Ishimaru, I didn't expect to see you here." Captain Aaron said smiling.

"Shutup." Captain Ishimaru said angrily still looking at Soria. "Why did you do this to Soria? You were like a father to her! She became a Soul Reaper because of you! Why did you do this?!"

Captain Aaron smiled. "I should have cut her up into pieces, and hid them, so you wouldn't have found her like this."

Captain Ishimaru stood up. "What did you say?!" he said with anger.

"You heard me." Captain Aaron said smiling.

"What are you up to?!' Captain Ishimaru yelled.

Captain Aaron sighed. "The Soul Reaper World will soon fall."

"What are you talking about?" Captain Ishimaru asked. But suddenly, Captain Ishimaru froze. "You and Tusado are working together aren't you?"

Tusado smiled. "Yes." Captain Aaron said.

"How long?" Captain Ishimaru said.

"Since the beginning, Ishimaru." Captain Aaron said with a smirk.

"Beginning?" Captain Ishimaru said.

"Yes, since I first became a Captain." Captain Aaron said.

"Yes." Tusado said smiling. "All we need now is an item."

"Item?" Ishimaru repeated. "What kind of item?"

"An item Clema holds." Captain Aaron said.

Captain Ishimaru froze. "That's why Tusado wanted Emashi and Clema back."

"Indeed." Tusado said.

"You two were deceiving us all." Captain Ishimaru said with anger. "Soria, Me, all the other Soul Reaper Captains."

"I never thought of it that way." Captain Aaron said.

"How do you know Clema has this item?" Captain Ishimaru asked.

Captain Aaron smiled. He turned and began walking away. Tusado followed.

"WALKING AWAY?" Captain Ishimaru yelled. Suddenly Captain Ishimaru took out his sword and began glowing in a light blue color. His green eyes turned light blue also.

Captain Aaron and Tusado stopped. "It's a shame." Captain Aaron said. "How dare you raise your sword at me."

Captain Ishimaru went to Aaron with incredible speed. Speed so fast that behind Ishimaru clouds of dust appeared. Captain Ishimaru stabbed Aaron in the chest with his sword. At the moment of impact, Captain Aaron disappeared.

"_A substitution?!" _Captain Ishimaru thought. Suddenly, Captain Aaron appeared from behind Ishimaru and stabbed him with his sword.

Captain Aaron pulled his sword out and Ishimaru's blood splattered everywhere. Captain Ishimaru fell to the ground. The light blue glow disappeared and his eyes went back to green.

"So sad that you must die at a young age Ishimaru." Captain Aaron said putting his sword away. "Shall we go Tusado?"

"Unforgivable." Said a voice from the entrance. It was Captain Karin with her arms crossed. "It's not fit to call you Captain Aaron anymore, after what I just witnessed."


	18. Chapter 19

"Hello Captain Karin." Captain Aaron said with a grin. "I can understand what you are saying."

Captain Karin gave Captain Aaron and Tusado a dirty look. "So let me get this straight. Tusado wanted Emashi and Clema back only to get this certain item she holds?"

"Correct." Tusado said smiling.

"And since Soria is so clingy to you Captain Aaron, you had no choice but to kill her because you were worried that she would get in the way?" Captain Karin continued.

"You pick up on things quickly." Captain Aaron said. "Everything you said was right."

"And what is this item?" Captain Karin asked.

Captain Aaron frowned. "I cannot tell you that at the moment."

Suddenly, there was a fierce wind in the Central Office. Captain Karin struggled to see Captain Aaron and Tusado. They were smiling. "Goodbye Karin." Tusado said.

Captain Aaron smiled and they both disappeared. The wind died down.

"Damn!" Captain Karin yelled.

She rushed over to Captain Ishimaru. _"I know very little Medical Jutsu, maybe I can save him and Soria… Whats important now is saving these two… Captain Aaron and Tusado will have to wait…"_

Clema was looking out her jail cell window. _"5 days until the execution…Emashi…"_

"Wow." Naruto said looking up at the Jail Tower. "So she is up there."

"That's what the lady said." Sakura answered.

Suddenly, Sakura caught sight of Captain Ruko walking toward the tower.

"Naruto! We have to hide!" Sakura said grabbing his arm. They ran across the bridge with fog under it.

Clema looked at the bridge and caught sight of yellow and pink hair. "It can't be!" Clema said trying to get a better look. "Sakura and Naruto are here too?!"

"Why!?" Naruto said as they stopped. "Captain Ruko was over there, if he saw me, he would recognize me." Sakura answered quickly.

"That reminds me, look out for a guy with red hair named Chiryuu." Naruto said. "If he sees me he would recognize me."

"We better wait awhile to make sure Captain Ruko isn't over there by the Jail Tower." Sakura said sitting down on a rock.

Naruto sat next to her. "I wonder why there is fog under that bridge." He said looking at it.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was standing outside the Captain meeting place. She had her hands on the door knobs. She was shaking a little. _"Alright. Here I go."_

She opened the door and the Master was sitting in his usual place. No other Captains were there, the red carpet was empty. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Ex-Captain Tsunade?" The old man said with a blank face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Master." Tsunade said walking up to him. When she was in front of him she bowed. "I have a favor to ask you. Please, stop the execution of prisoner Clema."

"Are you joking?" The old man said laughing. "I see what happened. You became friends with this girl in the World of the Living."

"Sir please…" Tsunade began but was interrupted.

"Do you not remember the reason why you are an Ex-Captian Tsunade?" he asked sternly.

"I remember." Tsunade said looking away. "But Clema is only a kid, execution is going too far Master."

"The law is the law." The old man said. "Now go back to the World of the Living, where you belong."

Tsunade clutched her fists. "You were always like this, you never listened to me Master!"

The old man looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said unclenching her fist. "Please forgive me for my rudeness."

Meanwhile, in the Soul Reaper Hospital, Captain Ishimaru opened his eyes. He was in a bed hooked up to a heart monitor. His chest was bandaged up. At the foot of his bed was Captain Karin.

"Captain Karin? Where am I?" Captain Ishimaru said slowly.

"The Hospital." Captain Karin said. "I used my Medical Jutsu to close most of your wounds."

"So...you…saved me?" Captain Ishimaru struggled to say. "Thank you."

Captain Karin looked out the room window. "It's fine."

"What of….Soria?" Captain Ishimaru asked.

"We are trying our best." Captain Karin answered. "She is in critical condition."

Captain Ishimaru broght his body up.

"Don't move so much or you will open those wounds." Captain Karin said.

"Captain Ishimaru looked at Captain Karin. "What of Captain Aaron and Tusado?"

"They got away." Captain Karin said slowly. "I went to you and Soria's aid instead of following them."

"I see." Captain Ishimaru said lying back down.

Captain Karin walked toward the door. "Get rest." She walked out.


	19. Chapter 20

"It's time you go back now." The Master said to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked away. "Master… This is a young girl we are talking about."

"As I said before, the law is the law." The old man said sternly. "Once we all find where Emashi is hiding, he will be executed too."

"I thought that might be the case." Tsunade said looking down.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing Captain Karin. She walked in closing the doors behind her. She had a serious face on. "Master, I have serious information to share with you."

Suddenly she stopped. Tsunade turned around looking straight at Karin.

"Ex-Captain Tsunade?" Captain Karin said with a blank face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Leaving." Tsunade said quickly. "Goodbye Master. Sorry to bother you."

Tsunade turned to him and bowed and walked past Captain Karin to the exit. She opened the doors and left.

"What was she doing here?" Captain Karin asked with a blank face.

"Never mind it." The old man said. "What news do you have for me?"

Captain Karin sighed and began to tell what she learned about Captain Aaron and Tusado.

Emashi was on the outskirts of the city in a quiet area sitting on a hill, watching the sky. _"Clema...we will save you."_

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice from behind Emashi. He turned to see Captain Aaron smiling. "Captain Emashi is finally here in the Soul Reaper World."

Emashi stood and took out his sword.

Captain Aaron laughed and smiled. He took a seat where Emashi was just sitting. "I'm not here to fight you Captain."

Emashi put his sword away and sat next to Captain Aaron.

"So, it seems you are in a bit of a pickle." Captain Aaron began. "If you are caught you are as good as dead."

"Yes Aaron." Emashi said looking at the sky again. "Clema is already captured for execution. I have to save her."

"Clema is a wonderful girl." Captain Aaron began. "I would like to help you in saving her."

Emashi froze. "Really?"

"Of course, I'm not heartless; I wouldn't just sit here and have my friend die." Captain Aaron said smiling.

"Thank you." Emashi said smiling. "We could use all the help we can get."

Captain Aaron smiled. _"You're so stupid, Captain Emashi…"_

"What?!" The old man said in shock. "Captain Aaron and Tusado?"

"Yes sir." Captain Karin said. "It's all true."

"We are in an emergency situation; have this news delivered to all Captains and Assistant Captains." The old man said. "The security around Clema must be tightened more."

Captain Karin nodded and left the building.

Captain Aaron walked to the Jail Tower and entered. _"Captain Karin must not have told everyone about what happened yet, so I can still show my face." _He thought while walking down the hall. Eventually he came to Clema's cell and opened the cell. Clema looked confused but rushed to him hugging him.

"What's going on?" Clema said looking at him. "Am I being freed?"

"Sort of." Captain Aaron said smiling. "Come with me."

Clema smiled and followed him out of the cell.

Captain Karin entered the Jail Tower and ran down the halls to Clema's cell. She looked inside and saw Clema gone. "_NO!"_

Naruto and Sakura were still on the other side of the bridge when they noticed a man walking with Clema.

"What's going on?" Naruto said trying to get a better look. "Is that Emashi with Clema?"

"I can't tell!" Sakura said. "Let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto ran across the bridge and looked for them.

"Where did they go?" Sakura yelled to Naruto.

"I don't know! I couldn't see while we ran through the fog!" Naruto said. "Let's go find Tsunade and Emashi."

Sakura nodded and they vanished.

Captain Aaron led Clema to the top of a huge hill overlooking the city. "What are we doing all the way up here?" Clema asked frowning.

Suddenly Tusado appeared next to Captain Aaron. "Clema, it's time to give us the item."

Clema froze. "What item?"

Captain Aaron looked down at her. "The item that was put inside of you by your parents before they died."

Clema was confused. "What the hell are you talking about!?" she yelled.

"Emashi didn't tell you about it?" Captain Aaron said frowning. "What kind of brother is he, not even telling you about the real death of your parents?"

"Real death?" Clema said shaking. "What are you talking about?"

Captain Karin ran to the Announcement Office and got a hold of the microphone.

"Attention all Soul Reaper Captains and Assistant Captains, what I am about to tell you is the truth." She said. All the Captains and Assistant Captains stopped what they were doing and began to listen. Emashi, Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura listened too.

"Clema is gone." Captain Karin said. "And the mastermind behind her disappearance is Captain Aaron and Tusado."

"_Captain Aaron, did you save Clema?" _Emashi said smiling. _"Thank you, but where are you?"_


	20. Chapter 21

"_Clema is gone?" _Tsunade said as she stood in the middle of the city street. Everyone was listening to Captain Karin's news about Captain Aaron and Tusado's betrayal.

"What are you talking about?" Clema asked shaking. "What do you mean by my parents real death?"

Captain Aaron smiled. There was a slight wind, moving Captain Aaron's captain robe slowly.

"ANSWER ME!" she said tears flowing down her cheeks. "MY PARENTS DIED IN A FIRE LONG AGO HERE IN THE SOUL REAPER WORLD!"

Captain Aaron laughed. "Is that what you think?"

Clema froze.

"Well I would be happy to explain, but time is growing short." Captain Aaron said. "Captain Karin must have made an announcement by now that you are gone from the Jail Tower."

Suddenly Tusado grabbed Clema and held her arms behind her back.

"Get the hell off me!" Clema cried. As she struggled, Captain Aaron walked closer to Clema. He raised his right hand and it glowed black.

Soon Captain Aaron and Clema were face to face. "Now is the time!" Suddenly his black glowing arm went straight for Clemas chest and went in. He pulled out a small yellow jewel with a capital C on it.

"So this is the Soul Jewel." Captain Aaron said smiling. Clema fell to the ground. Her chest was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I guess I have no use for you anymore Clema." Captain Aaron said. "And what's the point in suffering like that? I'll finish you off."

He put the Soul Jewel in his Captain Robe pocket and this time both hands glowed red. "DIE CLEMA!" he came straight for Clema with incredible speed. There suddenly was a puff of smoke at the moment of inpact.

Captain Aaron jumped out of the smoke. His hands were back to normal. Tusado jumped out too, landing opposite to Aaron.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up." Captain Aaron said smiling.

As the smoke cleared, the figure of Chiryuu appeared with a bloody sword in front of him.

"Chiryuu!" Clema said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have had my suspicions about Captain Aaron and Tusado for awhile now." Chiryuu said putting his sword away.

"Oh?" Tusado said smiling. He pulled out his sword. "You shouldn't have come Assistant Captain Chiryuu, now you will die by the power of my sword."

Before he could attack, Captain Aaron held his sword back. "Tusado… we have the item… let's go."

Tusado frowned and put his sword away. "That's no fun."

"No, I guess your right." Captain Aaron said. "Fine, kill them both. I'll be waiting at the Cove."

Captain Aaron smiled and disappeared.

Chiryuu picked up Clema and moved her behind a rock. "You will be safe here."

"Chiryuu don't go! You will die!" Clema said grabbing his robe. "Do not leave me!"

Chiryuu pushed her hand away and walked toward Tusado.

"Betraying the Soul Reaper World." Chiryuu began as he walked toward Tusado. "Unbelievable."

"You make it sound really bad when you say it like that." Tusado said smiling. He pulled out his sword. "You know the power of my sword; you know your sword is no match to mine."

Chiryuu stopped when he came close to Tusado. They were staring at each other.

"Maybe so." Chiryuu began taking his sword out. "But I am going to protect Clema with my life!"


	21. Chapter 22

"Whats going on around here?" Naruto said. "Clema's been taken?"

"Hey!" said a voice running toward Naruto and Sakura. It was Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said smiling. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." She said reaching them. "We need to go to the Training Ground."

"Training Ground?" Naruto said with a blank face. "Why?"

"The Training Ground is the tallest hill in the Soul Reaper World. I think that's where Clema is. I can sense her Soul Energy."

"Soul Energy??" Naruto said with another blank face.

"Soul Energy is like a Soul Reapers chakra. It's their power." Tsunade said. "Only Soul Reapers can sense it, that's why you two don't know what it is."

"I get it." Sakura said. "So you're sure she is at the Training Ground?"

"I sense her there." Tsunade said. "Let's go."

At the hill, Chiryuu and Tusado were staring at each other, with their swords out.

"Alright then." Chiryuu said sternly. "Let us begin!"

Suddenly, Chiryuu's sword turned into a white snake with red eyes. It was huge. It slithered over to Tusado with incredible speed and opened it mouth and hissed. At the moment of the snake's impact Tusado quickly moved away. A smoke cloud was created when the snake hit the ground.

"Oh my," Tusado said grinning. "That could have killed me if I hadn't moved."

Clema watched from behind the rock. She lay down in a position where the blood would stop pouring out of her chest. _"I have only seen Chiryuu's sword power once before. It's amazing that Tusado dodged such a thing."_

The huge snake rose from the ground and went for Tusado again, but this time Tusado sliced it with his sword and then moved away. The snake fell to the ground, covered in its blood.

"That's not possible…" Chiryuu said under his breath.

"_Oh no…" _Clema thought.

Suddenly the snake vanished in smoke and in Chiryuu's hand his sword appeared again.

"That's it?" Tusado said grinning. "That was too easy Assistant Captain Chiryuu."

"_What do I do now?"_ Chiryuu thought. _"All I have left is to fight without my sword."_

"I guess it's my turn to release the power of my sword." Tusado said suddenly. He raised his sword to the sky. It started to glow black. "Goodbye Chiryuu and Clema."

Suddenly, Tsunade knocked the sword out of his hands. She stood by Chiryuu. Naruto and Sakura came running toward Clema.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Clema said smiling. "What are you doing here!?"

"Never mind that." Sakura said looking at her wound. "Let me heal your wound."

"Captain Tsunade?" Chiryuu said looking at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving Clema." Tsunade answered sternly.

"Funny." Chiryuu said. "That's what I am doing."

"_Ex-Captain Tsunade…" _Tusado thought. _"This could be trouble. She is powerful and knows the blind spot of my swords power."_

In the hospital, Captain Ishimaru was looking in Soria's room. She was asleep. Captain Ishimaru was able to walk around again.

"Hey kid." Said a voice. Captain Ishimaru turned and it was Captain Mosabi smiling. "See your feeling better."

"Yeah." Ishimaru replied looking at Soria again.

"Don't worry so much." Mosabi said. "Soria will live. The doctors are certain. Her injury is pretty bad though, but she will be fine."

Captain Ishimaru looked down. "I know." He turned and walked down the hallway. He walked out the entrance to the outside yard. He looked at the sky and clenched his fists.

"_I swear that I will defeat you Captain Aaron."_ Captain Ishimaru thought. _"I will."_


	22. Chapter 23

"My my, what a sight." Tusado said smiling. "Ex- Captain Tsunade."

"Assistant Captain Tusado." Tsunade said frowning. "It's been a long time. But now I come back here to find out that you're committing a crime with Aaron?"

"Captain Aaron took the Soul Jewel." Clema said while Sakura healed her. "It was inside of me."

"Inside of you?" Naruto repeated. "Soul Jewel? I'm so confused!"

"The Soul Jewel…" Tsunade repeated. "What are you planning to do with it Tusado?"

"What's the fun if I tell you?" Tusado said. He walked over to where his sword landed and picked it up. "It will be the end but yet the beginning of things."

"Huh?" Naruto said with a blank face. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"And who are those kids you have with you Tsunade?" Tusado said looking at Naruto and Sakura. "Ah I think I know who the girl is, its Sakura."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura said while healing Clema.

"You meet Captain Ruko didn't you? He told us about you." Tusado said smiling. "But who is the yellow-haired one?"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said walking to Tsunade and Chiryuu.

"Ah, I see." Tusado said smiling. "Well, I need to get going. So much stuff to do." He waved and vanished.

"No!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Damn…" Chiryuu said.

"We have to go find him!" Naruto said standing in front of Tsunade. "He has the Jewel thing! That's bad right!?"

"You're healed." Sakura said getting up. She helped Clema up to her feet.

"Clema!" Chiryuu said running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura." Clema said. "Thanks for protecting me Chiryuu."

"Ah well I didn't really do anything." Chiryuu said. "Tusado sliced my snake. I still can't believe it…"

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade.

"I do not know…" Tsunade said looking away.

"I know." Said a voice. It was Captain Ruko frowning. "Clema goes back to jail, awaiting her execution. Then I kill these two." He said pointing to Naruto and Sakura. "Not even Soul Reapers, they are nothing. What to do with you Assistant Captain Chiryuu? I will report you to the Master for helping Clema escape."

He looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was looking away. He walked over to her until they were face-to-face. "This is a surprise. Ex-Captain Tsunade. You should have stayed in the World of the Living, where we sent you."

"Who is this large muscular freak?" Naruto said with an angry face. Captain Ruko turned away from Tsunade and to Naruto.

"I am Captain Ruko, the strongest captain of them all." Captain Ruko said smiling. "I guess I should get to killing you now."

Captain Ruko took out his sword and grinned.

"Try it." Naruto said sternly.

"No Naruto!" Tsunade screamed. "You are no match for him!"

Captain Ruko's sword was struck by huge blue lightning. The ground cracked by the force.

"_This is the power of Captain Ruko's sword." _Clema thought. _"He uses lightning to kill his enemies…Naruto you're a fool for going up against him…"_

"Die." Captain Ruko said. Suddenly, the blue lightning went straight toward Naruto. At impact, huge smoke clouds appeared.

"Was he hit?" Chiryuu said protecting his eyes from the smoke.

"NARUTO!" Clema screamed in fear.

Everyone in town looked at the explosion at the hill.

"What was that?" Captain Mosabi said as he stopped and looked at the sight. He sighed. "Well it's a problem whatever it is, I guess I should check it out."


	23. Chapter 24

"Damn. I can't see anything with this smoke!" Chiryuu said. "Where is Naruto?"

Suddenly, coming out above the smoke was Naruto smiling. He landed in front of Captain Ruko.

"Interesting." Captain Ruko said. "You lived."

The smoke cleared revealing Naruto alive to the others.

"Naruto!" Clema said happily. "Thank goodness."

"_How did he dodge that attack?"_ Chiryuu thought. _"He is something else."_

Naruto did some hand signs and 100 Narutos appeared smiling. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Hmm." Captain Ruko said looking at all the Narutos. "This makes no difference." Captain Ruko raised his sword and blue lightning came down again. He directed the lightning to all the Narutos. Each Naruto disappeared in puffs of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, no Naruto was left.

"Where is the real one?" Clema said slowly looking around. "Was he hit?"

Captain Ruko looked around. _"Where are you kid?"_

Suddenly, Naruto came from under the ground with a blue sphere in his hand. "RASENGAN!"

He aimed for Captain Ruko's chest and Captain Ruko was blasted far back, Puffs of smoke following him.

"Nice!" Clema said happily.

"Direct hit!" Sakura yelled.

"Woa." Chiryuu said with his mouth open in amazement.

Tsunade simply smiled but suddenly frowned. Captain Ruko was getting up. Everyone gasped to see not a scratch of Captain Ruko.

"What was that?" Captain Ruko said walking over to where Naruto was.

"_Not even a scratch?"_ Naruto said out of breath.

"Impossible!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"That was amazing Naruto." Chiryuu said but he frowned. "But it was nothing to Captain Ruko. He is the strongest Captain, and in all the battles he fought in he never gets a scratch."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Captain Ruko stopped and laughed. "Yes he is. I never get a scratch. I don't know what it feels like to bleed, and I never will." He smiled.

"_This guy's a freak."_ Naruto thought. _"What do I do now? Shadow Clones didn't work, and my Rasengan didn't work…"_

"_I have to help somehow."_ Clema thought. _"But I don't have my sword…"_

"Alright. Let's end this, if that's all you got." Captain Ruko said raising his sword. Red Lightning appeared in the form of a Tiger, standing next to Ruko.

"A lightning tiger?" Naruto said getting ready to fight.

"Attack." Captain Ruko said. The red tiger began to run toward Naruto at full speed.

Naruto threw kunai at it, but they went through the tiger.

"_Damn!" _Naruto said. He dodged the tiger and moved by Tsunade. The tiger turned and went toward him again.

"There is nothing that can kill this beast!" Captain Ruko said laughing.

Naruto kept dodging the tiger, thinking of how to defeat the beast.

"What should we do?" Chiryuu said looking at Tsunade.

"I don't know, I never seen this attack from him before." Tsunade said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the red lighting tiger exploded. When the smoke passed there was no sign of the tiger.

Naruto stopped running and stood by Sakura. "What happened?"

"Enough." Said a voice behind Ruko. It was Captain Mosabi, with a serious expression on his face.

"Captain Mosabi…" Tsunade said quietly.

"What is going on here Captain?" Mosabi said looking at Ruko.

"I was about to kill the intruders." Captain Ruko said. "Until you came."

"Who are you now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Captain Mosabi looked at Naruto with his blue eyes. "I am Captain Mosabi, head of the police force."

Suddenly he raised his arm and 10 soul reapers stood behind Mosabi. "Arrest everyone here except Captain Ruko and Ex-Captain Tsunade."

The 10 soul reapers grabbed Naruto, Sakura, Clema, and Chiryuu. They struggled to break free but they couldn't.

"I want Clema back in her Jail Tower." Captain Mosabi said calmly. "Her execution will be moved up."

"Moved up?" Tsunade repeated with an angry face.

"Yes." Captain Mosabi said.

Until it was just Captain Ruko, Captain Mosabi, and Tsunade alone, no one spoke.

"What to do with you." Captain Mosabi said walking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked away from Mosabi.

"Captain Ruko, go look for Captain Emashi and have him arrested and set for his execution." Captain Mosabi said angrily.

"Yeah whatever." Captain Ruko said. He smiled at Tsunade and vanished. It was only Captain Mosabi and Tsunade on the hill.


	24. Chapter 25

Soria opened her eyes looking at the hospital ceiling. She laid up and looked around. _"I'm alive?"_

"Don't move or you will open your wounds." said a voice from the doorway. It was Captain Ishimaru with his arms crossed.

"Ishimaru!" Soria yelped happily. Captain Ishimaru smiled and took a seat by her bed. "How are you feeling Soria?"

"Better, I can't believe I am alive." Soria explained.

"Well thank Captain Karin for that." Captain Ishimaru said. "If she hadn't healed us, we might be dead."

Soria gasped. "What happened to you Ishimaru?"

"I went up against Captain Aaron when you passed out." Captain Ishimaru explained looking away. "And lost."

Soria frowned and looked out her bedroom window. "Captain Aaron… I can't believe he betrayed me… us…"

Captain Ishimaru sighed. "I know. Tusado too."

Captain Ishimaru got up and walked to the doorway. He turned his head to Soria. "Get some rest." He turned his head back and walked out.

"AHH!" Naruto yelped in his jail cell. "I CANT SURVIVE IN JAIL!"

Aw Shutup!" Sakura said angrily. "You're annoying me! Why is my cell across from yours…"

"Actually it's not that bad!" Naruto said smiling. "We can see each other!"

Sakura frowned. "Great…"

Next to Sakura's cell was Chiryuu, sitting on a bench nailed to the wall. He was looking at the floor. _"Clema…"_

"Alright." Naruto said putting on a serious face. "So how are we gonna break out of here?"

"Don't look at me!" Sakura yelled. "I don't have a clue!"

Clema looked out her jail cell window one floor up from the other's cells. She looked at the bridge with fog under it. _"Emashi…where are you…"_

Captain Mosabi and Tsunade were face to face on the hill. There was a slight wind blowing their clothing and hair.

"It's been a long time." Mosabi said smiling.

"It has." Tsunade said with a serious expression. "Why didn't you arrest me with the others?"

Captain Mosabi smiled. "What? Do you want to be arrested?"

"Of course not." Tsunade answered.

"Well good." Captain Mosabi said. Captain Mosabi walked over to the edge of the hill and moved his right arm in a circular motion. A blue portal appeared and Mosabi looked at Tsunade. "Go."

Tsunade walked toward the portal and stopped in front of it, where she was next to Mosabi.

"If you come back…" Captain Mosabi said suddenly. "I won't spare you."

"Whatever." Tsunade said quietly. She stepped in the portal and disappeared. Once she did, the portal disappeared also.

"Well now that that's done, I better go to the Master and talk about the execution of Clema." Captain Mosabi said smiling. In a puff of smoke he vanished.

Captain Ruko was walking through town with his arms crossed. "Stupid Captain Mosabi." He said angrily. "Thinks he can tell me what to do."

He looked around, but no sight of Emashi anywhere. _"And where the hell is Emashi anyways…"_

"Is this so?" The Master said inside the Captains Hall. In front of him was Captain Mosabi on his knees. "Yes. Captain Aaron and Tusado have departed with the Soul Jewel."

"Unbelievable." The Master said angrily. "We are in a state of emergency now. Call all the Captains here for a meeting right away!"

Captain Mosabi got up from kneeling and smiled. "Right away. But what about the execution of Clema?"

"We will discuss that in the meeting." The Master said seriously. "Now go."

Captain Mosabi walked down the red carpet and out the big doors.

Inside a small building there was a man with long black hair and silver eyes. He was lying down and he had a Captain Robe on. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." The man said weakly.

At the door was Captain Ishimaru with a serious face.

"Captain Ishimaru? What's wrong?" The man said suddenly.

"There is a meeting for the Captains." Captain Ishimaru said slowly. "Can you make this one? Or are you too sick again…"

The man looked at the ceiling. "Eh, how serious is this meeting?

"The Soul Jewel is gone." Captain Ishimaru explained. "And Captain Aaron and Tusado betrayed the Soul Reaper World. I think that's all I have to say about the matter."

"This news doesn't interest me." The man said smiling. "I just can't make it. This illness is making me weaker everyday."

Captain Ishimaru sighed. "I understand Captain Shiro. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's alright." Captain Shiro said with a slight wave.

Captain Ishimaru walked out and walked toward the Meeting Center.


	25. Chapter 26

"ARG!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He put his hands on his head. "Where is that Emashi when you need him!?"

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura insisted crossing her arms. "I'll think of something…"

"There is no way to escape the Jail Tower." Chiryuu said suddenly from the cell next to Sakura. "It's built in a way where Soul Reapers can't use their powers to escape."

"That's fantastic!" Naruto yelled sarcastically. "So we will rot here forever."

"Built in a way where Soul Reapers can't get out…" Sakura said under her breath. She sat on her jail bench and closed her eyes. _"Built in a way where Soul Reapers can't get out…"_

"Uh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Naruto with an evil look. "I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF WAY TO GET OUT DUMMY! NOW SHUTUP!"

"Yes mam." Naruto said backing away.

Sakura turned back around and closed her eyes once more.

In the Captains Hall, all Captains were in their place aside the red carpet. The doors opened revealing Captain Ishimaru, the last one to arrive.

"Captain Shiro can't make the meeting." He said taking his place next to Captain Ruko. "Too sick."

"It's quite alright." The old man replied. "It's important for him to rest, build his strength."

"The Soul Reaper World is starting to go into chaos I see." Captain Mosabi said suddenly.

"Captain Aaron and Tusado betrayed us all." Captain Karin said with a serious expression on her face. "And on top of that, Emashi is somewhere lurking around…"

"Actions need to be taken." The old man said angrily. "Until we find more information about Captain Aaron and the Soul Jewel, we need to discuss the other matter. Clema."

"I think that the execution should be cancelled." Captain Karin said sighing. "She might know some information on the Soul Jewel. Besides, she was the host of it."

"She's becoming a pain." Captain Ruko said angrily. "Just kill the girl and be done with it."

"That's a harsh way in putting it." Captain Mosabi said. "But I think that the execution should still go on."

"I see." The old man said. "Mostly everyone here is for the execution."

"Fine, whatever." Captain Karin said rolling her eyes.

"I'm against it." Captain Ishimaru said suddenly. "She is only a kid, and you all are talking of executing her!"

"You only feel that way because you are a close friend to her." Captain Ruko remarked.

Captain Ishimaru looked at the ground, silent.

The old man sighed. "I am sorry Ishimaru, but it seems the execution will go on."

Captain Ishimaru clenched his fists and just looked at the ground.

"After that, we will try to find out Aaron and Tusado's location." The old man explained. He raised his right hand and said "Dismissed."

All the captains except for Ishimaru walked out calmly and orderly.

"Why are you still here?" The old man asked.

"You're sick." Captain Ishimaru said suddenly. "Execution of a young girl, she should be given another chance."

"Laws are laws Ishimaru." The old man said sternly. "You will understand when you're older."

"Whatever." Captain Ishimaru said starting to walk out. "I still think that this is wrong."

He opened the doors and walked out. He closed the doors and old man was alone. _"Ishimaru, you and Ex-Captain Tsunade are both the same…"_

Clema continued to look out the window at the bridge with fog under it. She sighed and closed her eyes. _"Where are you Emashi? I want to know the truth about our parent's death…"_

Below her was Sakura's cell. She was still thinking about how to escape while Naruto looked out his window and Chiryuu fiddled with his fingers.

"I wonder where Tsunade is." Naruto said suddenly as he continued looking out the window. "She wasn't arrested; she stayed up there with that Mosabi guy."

"She is probably fine." Sakura said opening her eyes. "Besides, she is a sannin."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"But I think that I found a way to get out." Sakura said getting up.

Naruto went to the railing of his cell and so did Chiryuu. "What do you got?"

"Well," Sakura started. "You said the Jail Tower was built in a way where Soul Reapers can't get out, right?"

"Yes." Chiryuu answered.

"Well, Naruto and I are not Soul Reapers. So Naruto could use his Rasengan to break the railings." Sakura said smiling.

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"Then we run down the hall or something I don't know!" Sakura said sternly. "Be happy I came up with that!"

"Well we have to go upstairs and get Clema." Chiryuu said quietly.

"She's being held above us?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"Yep." Chiryuu answered.

Naruto looked at his ceiling. _"Don't worry Clema, we will bust you out soon…"_


	26. Chapter 27

It was night in the Soul Reaper World. The streets were empty; the sky was filled with stars.

Out of a small house came Emashi, looking out the door both ways before he came out. When it was decided that no one was around, he started running down the street.

"_Almost there."_ He said looking at the Jail Tower. _"I'm coming Clema…"_

"So there you are, Captain Emashi." Said a voice from above. Emashi stopped running and turned around. On top of one of the building was Captain Mosabi, smiling. The slight wind moved his hair and captain robe.

"Mosabi." Emashi said frowning. _"Damn, I was careless; I don't have time for this… I have to get to the Jail Tower."_

"You know," Captain Mosabi started. "The Soul Reaper World is in chaos." He jumped down; the two were face to face. "Since you are part of the problem, Captain Emashi, I will help everyone out and kill you now, so we don't have to spend time capturing you and setting up the execution date and all that stuff, like with Clema."

"Clema…she better be okay…" Emashi said angrily.

"Yeah, she isn't dead yet." Captain Mosabi said sighing. "Everyone is taking so long in deciding what to do with the girl."

"_Well, at least Clema is okay."_ Emashi thought. _"But I guess this can't be helped… I have to battle Mosabi…"_

"Alright then." Captain Mosabi said pulling out his sword. "Let's get this over with."

He held up his sword to the sky and it turned purple. He came running toward Emashi with the purple glowing sword. Emashi dodged his sword and landed on the roof of a building.

"_I never saw him use this…" _Emashi thought. _"What does this purple sword do?"_

Captain Mosabi suddenly appeared next to Emashi, smiling.

"_Woa, he is fast!"_ Emashi thought.

Captain Mosabi slashed Emashi with the sword. Emashi fell to the ground, bleeding. He held his wound with his right hand.

"This won't stop me." Emashi said weakly. "It's just a slash."

"Yeah, but it's a slash from the Purple Sword. You are now injected with poison you idiot." Captain Mosabi said jumping off the roof to the ground. "In little time, you will die from it."

"What?!" Emashi said looking at his wound. _"Damn, where is Tsunade or that healing girl Sakura when you need them…"_

"Should I kill you now?" Captain Mosabi said putting the sword by his head. "Or watch the poison make you suffer?"

Emashi struggled to move his hands. He suddenly did some hand signs and smoke appeared.

"What?" Captain Mosabi said squinting his eyes trying to find Emashi in the smoke. "What just happened here?"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a healed Emashi with a Captains Robe on. He also has his huge black sword in his hands.

"What did you do?" Captain Mosabi yelled. "You're healed and you have your sword!"

"I developed a Jutsu while I was in the Real World." Emashi explained smiling. "One where my sword comes to me when I use it. Adding my captain robe just was an extra."

"This means nothing." Captain Mosabi said angrily. "You still will die here! And I, Captain Mosabi, will be known as the one who killed you!"

Captain Emashi pointed his sword toward Mosabi. "Yeah whatever."

Right after Emashi said that, a huge black beam came toward Mosabi. It caused a huge explosion, and Mosabi disappeared.

Emashi put his sword in his sword holder and waited for the smoke to clear. _"Is he dead…"_

The smoke revealed revealing a bleeding Mosabi, clothes ripped with a nasty expression on his face. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed. He held his sword up to the sky again and this time it turned blue. He pointed it toward Emashi.

"I'm sorry fellow Captain." Captain Mosabi said weakly, still bleeding uncontrollably. "It's nothing personal; I'm just returning the favor!"

A huge bubble went toward Emashi and he was trapped inside. He couldn't breathe, he struggle to escape.

"It's impossible." Captain Mosabi said falling to his knees. "You will die." He coughed up blood and fell over, unconscious.

"_He's unconscious…If I can just escape this… I can get away…" _Emashi thought gasping for air. He got a hold of his sword and sliced the bubble. He fell to the ground gasping for air. _"I did it…"_

He looked at Captain Mosabi and sighed. _"I'm lucky… If I hadn't blasted him with my sword, that bubble would have been stronger…"_

Emashi sighed again and vanished in smoke, heading toward the Jail Tower.


	27. Chapter 28

"The explosion came from over here!" Said Captain Karin to Captain Ishimaru. They both ran to the area where Captain Emashi and Captain Mosabi brawled.

They both froze when they saw the sight of a bloody Captain Mosabi on the ground unconscious. They both ran to him and knelt by him.

"Can you heal him?" Captain Ishimaru asked helping her locate the wounds.

"We came just in time." Captain Karin said sighing. "Yeah I think so."

"That's good." Captain Ishimaru said getting up. "But who did this to Captain Mosabi?"

"I don't know, it could have been anyone with the way things are going lately." Captain Karin explained. He hands were surrounded in a blue sphere; she was healing the cuts on Mosabi.

Captain Ishimaru looked at the damage to the walls and ground. "Well whoever did it, they are powerful."

"There." Captain Karin said as her hands returned to normal. "His life is no longer in danger."

"That's three lives you saved." Captain Ishimaru said suddenly. "Thank you… for saving Soria…"

"I told you, it's not a problem." Captain Karin said. "I am the head of the Medical Ward after all."

Captain Karin suddenly gave a big smile. Captain Ishimaru looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the deal with you and Soria anyways?" Captain Karin said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Captain Ishimaru asked with a blank face.

"Oh you know." Captain Karin. "You like her don't you!"

Captain Ishimaru turned red in the face. "No way! We are nothing more than friends!"

"Yeah, sure." Captain Karin said looking at Mosabi. "That's what they all say…"

Captain Ishimaru sighed. "Well I am leaving; can you take it from here?"

"Yes. He is fine now." Captain Karin said.

Captain Ishimaru waved and vanished in smoke.

Captain Shiro sat up on his bed. He looked out his window which had a direct view of the Jail Tower. _"What was that explosion?"_

He sighed and got up on his feet. "I better go check it out."

He gave a violent cough, but managed to walk out the door. He headed toward the Meeting Hall and opened the big doors. There as usual was Master sitting at the end of the red carpet. He closed the door behind him and coughed once again.

"Captain Shiro!" The old man said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out…" he started but then gave a violent cough once again. "What that explosion was."

"I sent Captain Karin and Ishimaru to investigate it." The old man said. "Go rest and build your strength."

The doors opened to reveal Captain Ishimaru.

"Ah, Captain Ishimaru, what have you found out?" The old man said smiling.

"Well," he said walking toward him. "Captain Mosabi was found unconscious and bloody. Captain Karin saved his life with her medical powers."

"Captain Mosabi? Taken down so easily?" Captain Shiro said shocked.

"Amazing." The old man said. "Do you know who did this?"

"No." Captain Ishimaru said frowning. "Could be anyone with the way things are going now."

"Thank you for investigating." The old man said nodding his head.

"Yes." Captain Ishimaru said bowing. He turned and left the Meeting Hall.

"Master," Captain Shiro said suddenly. "Before I go, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" The master said.

"Is it true about Captain Aaron and Tusado?" Captain Shiro asked quietly.

The old man sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Captain Shiro sighed and walked out angrily.

The next morning the sky was full of clouds. It looked like there was going to be a rain storm. Captain Mosabi was lying down in the Hospital, he was still unconscious.

Soria was finally allowed to leave the Hospital. Her wound in her chest from Captain Aaron's sword was all healed.

Clema woke up to a loud noise. She rose and saw Captain Ruko on the other side of the bars. He was smiling in a sinister way.

"What do you want?" Clema asked rubbing her eyes.

"Clema, your execution is tomorrow." Captain Ruko announced.

Clema froze. She lost all color in her face. "Tomorrow…."

"Yepp." Captain Ruko said smiling still. "Enjoy your last day." With that he laughed and exited.


	28. Chapter 29

Captain Ishimaru was walking through the city, looking around for the one who injured Mosabi in combat. As he was walking, a voice called to him.

"Hey!" it said. Captain Ishimaru turned and saw Soria running to him. She embraced him with a hug.

"Oh, uh hi Soria." Captain Ishimaru said blushing. "So your wound is all better?"

She released him and smiled. "Yes. Captain Karin is an amazing healer!"

"Yeah." Captain Ishimaru agreed.

"Have you heard?" Soria said suddenly looking away. "About Clema?"

"Huh?" Captain Ishimaru said looking at her with a confused look. "What about Clema?"

"Her execution…" Soria said slowly. "I can't believe you didn't hear Captain…"

"What about it?" Captain Ishimaru asked.

"It's… tomorrow." Soria announced looking sad.

Captain Ishimaru froze. "What?"

"I found out from Captain Ruko…" Soria said.

Captain Ishimaru was very angry and started to march toward the Meeting Hall. He opened the doors and went straight up to the Master.

"Ishimaru… what's wrong?" The old man asked.

"You know very well what's wrong." Captain Ishimaru said angrily. "Clema's execution tomorrow??"

"Yes." The old man said.

"Well why wasn't there a Captains Meeting about this? Why did I have to find out through Soria?" Captain Ishimaru said with anger.

"Ishimaru… you knew that this would soon come…" The Master said slowly. "You were the only Captain who wanted her execution put off…"

Captain Ishimaru clenched his fists. "YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR AARON AND TUSADO, NOT EXECUTING A YOUNG SOUL REAPER!" he yelled in the Masters face.

The old man sighed and stood up. "You will never understand because you are still a kid."

"What's there to understand Master!?" Captain Ishimaru said angrily. "What if you were in Clema's condition?"

"Enough Captain Ishimaru!" The Master said yelling. "I do not care about what happened in your past with Clema, it doesn't concern me. Clema will die tomorrow!"

He raised his hand pointing at the door. "Be gone."

Captain Ishimaru ran gave the old man a nasty look and turned and stormed off.

"So when are we going to put the plan into action?" Naruto asked Sakura as they were looking at each other through the Jail cells.

"Tonight." Sakura answered.

"We can't make noise either." Chiryuu said sternly. "Or the guards will hear."

"That might be hard for Naruto…" Sakura explained.

"What?" Naruto said angrily. "I can be quiet when I want!"

Clema lied down in the middle of her jail cell floor looking at the ceiling. _"Tomorrow is the day…" _she thought. _"Where are you Emashi? Where? Maybe tomorrow before my execution, I can plead to the Master to return Naruto and Sakura back to Konoha…"_

She sighed. _"It's a shame… that I won't find out about my parents real death…"_

Captain Mosabi opened his eyes and sat up on his hospital bed. He looked around the room and saw Captain Karin writing something at a desk.

"Captain Karin?" Captain Mosabi said weakly.

Captain Karin looked at him and smiled. "So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Captain Mosabi said.

"So who did this to you?" Captain Karin said standing up.

"Captain Emashi." Captain Mosabi said angrily. "I can't believe I lost to him…"

"Emashi…" Captain Karin said quietly. "Well Clema's execution has been moved to tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Captain Mosabi said looking interested. "And you are going through with it?"

Captain Karin sighed. "I still think its wrong, but I am tired of this. We need to execute her so we can get to finding Tusado and Aaron."

Captain Mosabi lied down again. "Thank you for healing me."

"It's not a problem." Captain Karin said starting to walk out of the room. She exited and Mosabi stared at the ceiling.

Captain Ishimaru and Soria were sitting on top of a rooftop which had a direct view of the Jail Tower.

"What do I do?" Captain Ishimaru said clenching his fists. "I have to stop this execution…"

"There is no way you can do that." Soria said frowning. "The old man will not let you. We will think of something at the execution tomorrow."

"You will help me?" Captain Ishimaru asked.

"Of course." Soria said smiling. "Clema doesn't deserve this."

They stared at the sunset together, both looking uneasy about tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 30

There was a full moon shining down to the Soul Reaper World. The streets were quiet. Clema looked out her Jail Cell window, looking at the full moon.

Suddenly, the jail railings opened revealing Captain Ruko smiling in his sinister way. "Since your execution is tomorrow, I have been given orders to move you to the Rashi Cell, by the execution ground."

"The Rashi Cell?" Clema repeated hopping to her feet.

"Yeah." Captain Ruko said. "Also, moving you there will mean that Emashi won't find you." He smiled.

Clema followed Captain Ruko out of the cell and downstairs. When Naruto, Sakura, and Chiryuu heard footsteps coming, they acted normal in their cells. They saw Captain Ruko pass and were shocked to see Clema behind him. Clema glanced at Chiryuu as she passed him.

"Where are you taking Clema?" Sakura asked Captain Ruko suddenly.

"None of your business girl." Captain Ruko said stopping. "Clema's execution is tomorrow so I have orders to move her."

Chiryuu, Sakura, and Naruto froze. They couldn't believe that the execution was tomorrow.

Captain Ruko continued walking again and so did Clema. "Goodbye." She said as she walked past Sakura and Naruto's cells.

"Clema!" Naruto yelled. It was too late; they already disappeared down the dark steps to the lower level of the Jail Tower.

"This is not good." Chiryuu said angrily. "That leaves us with little time to escape."

"Tomorrow…" Naruto said slowly. "We have to save her!"

"We will." Sakura said reassuringly. "We will."

The Rashi Cell was a small square building with little space and two windows. When Clema entered she looked around.

"It's only for one night." Captain Ruko said smiling. "Enjoy your last night."

He closed the large solid door behind him and Clema was alone in the square cell.

Captain Ruko entered the Meeting Hall and went up to the old man. "She has been moved to the Rashi Cell."

"Good." The old man said smiling. "This makes things easier for us. Emashi will not find her now, and the execution will go as planned."

Captain Ruko bowed and walked out of the Meeting Hall.

The morning sun shined through the two windows of the Rashi Cell. Clema was awake, she didn't catch any sleep. She had many thoughts in her head, which were racing all night.

Captain Karin looked out her Hospital Office window at the sun. _"The day has finally arrived…"_

Captain Ishimaru was kneeling by the same gravestone he usually visits. He sighed and got up. _"It's time."_

All the Captains walked toward the execution grounds.

"It's about time this is getting done." Captain Ruko said as he walked through town to get there.

Captain Karin looked serious as she walked toward the grounds.

Captain Ishimaru walked with Soria. "This is it." Soria said as they walked.

"Yeah." Captain Ishimaru said seriously.

Captain Mosabi was fully healed and heading toward the grounds, looking emotionless.

Captain Shiro walked across the bridge with fog under it, coughing violently. _"Let's get this over with."_

The execution ground was located on the hill over looking the Soul Reaper World, where Captain Aaron and Tusado fled with the Soul Jewel. All the captains stood in a line. There was a slight breeze in the air, making their hair and Captain Robes move.

Soria stood next to Captain Ishimaru. In front of all the captains was a huge black sword, which would be used to execute Clema.

The huge doors opened of the Rashi Cell, letting in a lot of sunlight on Clema. It was The Master. "Let's go." He said sternly.

Inside the Jail Tower, the three cells which held Sakura, Naruto, and Chiryuu were destroyed, and they were gone. Naruto used his Rasengan on the rails to break free. The three were hiding in an old house, which was abandoned.

"Damn it." Chiryuu said angrily. "What are we going to do now? Her execution is today, we don't even know what time!"

"Chiryuu, do you know where the Execution Ground is?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Chiryuu answered. "In fact, it's where we ran into Ruko and Mosabi."

"Alright then." Naruto said opening the doors. "Let's go."

Clema and The Master reached the top of the Execution Ground. As Clema walked by the captains, they all looked at her in different ways; Captain Shiro looked away, Captain Karin looked sad, Captain Mosabi looked emotionless, Captain Ruko was smiling in his sinister way, Soria had tears in her eyes, and when she reached Captain Ishimaru, they just stared at each other.

Captain Ishimaru turned away and said quietly "I'm sorry."

Clema was rushed away from him by The Master. Clema looked at the huge black sword which would execute her. She stood in the middle of two pillars, with the sword straight in front of her.

"Clema." The Master began standing next to Captain Shiro. "This special sword will cut your Spirit Power, therefore killing you painlessly. Is there any last words?"

Clema closed her eyes and sighed. "You must transport Naruto and Sakura back to Konoha in the Real World. And you must release Assistant Captain Chiryuu from the Jail Tower."

"Transport those brats back to their village?" Captain Ruko said under his breath. "How stupid."

The Master took a moment to respond and came to an agreement. "Fine. Assistant Captain Chiryuu will be freed and the prisoners will return safely home."

Clema smiled. "That's all I want."

"Now let the execution of Clema begin!" The Master said raising his arms.


	30. Chapter 31

"The execution of Clema will now begin!" The Master yelled raising his arms. Suddenly, the two pillars that Clema was in the middle of lit of fire. Clema could feel the heat all around her.

Chiryuu, Naruto, and Sakura were running through the town to get to the Execution Ground. They all stopped when they saw the fire.

"What's that?" Naruto yelled pointing to the fire.

"Damn! They have started the execution!" Chiryuu explained panicking. "Come on!" All three began to run again towards the Execution Ground.

Soria grabbed Captain Ishimaru's hand. She knew he was very upset. Captain Ishimaru closed his eyes because he couldn't endure the sight. He squeezed Soria's hand.

The black sword started to shine with a black colored aura. It was pointing straight towards Clema.

Clema closed her eyes. _"This is it… Thank you, Naruto and Sakura, for trying to save me. Thank you Chiryuu for your help also… And Emashi… I know that I haven't been that kind to you ever since our parents died… I'm sorry…" _

The Master did some hand signs and the sword unlatched, swinging right for Clema. Her eyes opened, looking death in the face. She wasn't afraid to die. She lived a good life.

At this point, Captain Ishimaru squeezed Soria's hand so tight, it hurt her, but she didn't tell him that.

Captain Karin turned away from the sight. Captain Ruko was smiling. Captain Mosabi stood there emotionless with his arms crossed. Captain Shiro just stared at the sight.

From town, Naruto and the gang saw the black aura go towards the pillars. "We are too late!" Chiryuu yelled. "That aura is going to strike Clema!"

"No!" Sakura said angrily.

"CLEMA!" Naruto yelled.

The black aura devoured Clema, and the sword disappeared.

"Well that was fun." Captain Ruko said smiling. There was smoke blocking sight of Clema.

Inside the smoke, Clema's eyes were closed. She still felt the heat from the pillars around her, but yet she wasn't struck by the aura. She opened her eyes to reveal someone blocking the aura with a huge sword.

"What!?" Clema said shocked. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Is there something wrong with your eyesight dummy?" The figure said. Suddenly, the voice was familiar to Clema. "Emashi…"

Emashi was blocking the aura with his sword. His Captain robe was blowing all around. Emashi blew the aura away with one swoop of his sword.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Master yelled.

"It's Captain Emashi!" Captain Mosabi yelled. "Protecting Clema!"

Captain Ishimaru opened his eyes. It was true. Captain Emashi was protecting Clema.

"This execution is now over." Captain Emashi said staring at all the Captains in disgust.

"Emashi…" Clema said. She couldn't believe it. She embraced him with a hug. "Emashi!"

"Hey!" Naruto called out. The captains turned to see the three running towards Emashi and Clema. "You're alive!"

"Naruto!" Clema said leaving Emashi and embracing Naruto with a hug.

"We thought you were done for!" Naruto said. "We were worried we weren't going to make it in time!"

Chiryuu sighed. "Thank goodness for Emashi…"

"Naruto, get out of here with Clema." Emashi said sternly.

"Uh, but where to?" Naruto asked.

"Anywhere but here." Emashi said looking at the captains. "Now go!"

Naruto took Clema's hand and ran down the hill. Sakura ran after them.

"This is becoming a pain." Captain Ruko said annoyed.

"Captain Emashi, how dare you." The Master said sternly. "Tampering with the laws…"

"Screw the laws!" Emashi yelled. "Do you think I'll just stand back and watch my own sister die?!"

"And I certainly won't stand back and watch Clema die." Chiryuu said taking out his sword.

Captain Ishimaru grabbed Soria's hand and ran down the hill.

"Where are we going?" Soria asked as she was being pulled down the hill.

"We are going to stay behind Clema and those two ninjas. We are going to protect Clema." He said looking determined. "I'm sick of standing back and doing nothing."

"Ishimaru!" Soria said stopping him. "But if the other captains and the Master find out, you will be striped of your captain's rank! You don't want that to happen!"

Captain Ishimaru sighed. "I don't, but I need to protect Clema."

They both began to run again. Soria looked at Captain Ishimaru ahead of him. _"Captain Ishimaru… I know how hard you worked to become a Captain… and you are so proud to be the youngest… and now you will throw it all away…"_

"Ahh!" Naruto said as the three ran through the city. "Where should we go!?"

"Go to the quiet section of the city." Clema said as she ran behind him. "We can hide in one of the abandoned houses."

Clema looked back at the hill; the two pillars were still on fire. She couldn't see any figures of people on the hill from this distance. _"Emashi…"_

"Captain Ruko and Karin," The Master began. "Go after Clema and those two ninja."

Captain Karin sighed. "Alright."

"It will be fun Karin." Captain Ruko said smiling. "The thrill of the chase!"

Captain Karin and Ruko ran in direction to go down the hill, but suddenly, a wall of fire appeared, stopping them.

"You aren't going anywhere." Emashi said with his sword out.

"_A fire wall, eh?" _Captain Ruko thought looking at the fire.

"We will kill you first, and then go after Clema." Captain Mosabi said grinning.

"You idiot." Emashi said quietly. "I spared you last time we brawled… this time I won't."

Captain Mosabi took out his sword, looking at Emashi. "We will see about that Emashi."


	31. Chapter 32

"Do you think that they will find us here?" Sakura asked. They were hiding in a small shack, looking out the window. It was very quiet around.

"We should be fine." Clema answered taking a seat on the floor. "I'm worried about Emashi and Chiryuu."

"So what now?" Naruto asked Sakura crossing his arms. "We are safe, for the time being…"

Sakura also took a seat, next to Clema. "I don't know."

Across the shack they were hiding in, there was another small shack. On the roof sat Captain Ishimaru and Soria.

"So what? We just watch them?" Soria asked.

"Yep." Captain Ishimaru said nodding. "It won't take long for another Captain to arrive, so be prepared."

Soria nodded and continued watching the shack.

On top of the hill, Captain Mosabi drew his sword out and pushed the head into the ground, causing the ground to crack. The sword glowed green.

"_What's this?" _Emashi thought looking at the green sword. _"I never saw his sword glow green…"_

Captain Mosabi grinned. "Devour him!"

Suddenly, from under Emashi's feet, huge fat vines with thorns arose. Captain Emashi quickly jumped in the air to avoid them, but the vines came after him.

"_So, when his sword glows green, it calls on vines…" _Emashi thought as he dodged the vines.

Chiryuu took out his sword and did some hand signs. Suddenly, the huge snake appeared in a puff of smoke.

"That snake again?" Captain Ruko said grinning. Captain Ruko drew his sword, and the lightning tiger appeared, with fierce red glowing eyes. It growled, showing its pointy teeth.

Captain Emashi pointed his sword at the vines. "Dark Doom Blast!" he yelled. His sword released the same black beam from the last fight with Captain Mosabi. The vines grew brown and fell back into the ground. Emashi landed on the ground and stood up smiling.

Chiryuu's snake charged for the tiger, and the tiger charged also. At the moment of impact, there was a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, the snake was lying on the floor, covered in its blood, and the tiger had vanished.

"_Blast." _Chiryuu thought. The snake disappeared in smoke.

"_He actually defeated my tiger…"_ Captain Ruko thought, not smiling.

"Using Dark Doom Blast again?" Captain Mosabi said laughing. "Show me something new!" Captain Mosabi's sword glowed silver. Suddenly, a fierce wind came into play. The wind sliced Chiryuu and Emashi's skin.

"_Darn…" _Emashi thought shielding his eyes.

The wind dyed down and the fire wall blocking Captain Ruko and Karin was blown out.

"Thanks." Captain Karin said running down the hill.

"No!" Emashi said angrily.

He ran toward Captain Karin, but suddenly Captain Mosabi stood in his way. Emashi stopped, watching Karin escape.

"Where ya going?" Captain Mosabi said smiling. "The fun is just starting."

Captain Shiro let out a violent cough and then sighed. "All this fighting is becoming troublesome."

Captain Ishimaru noticed the fire wall burned out on top of the hill. "Looks like we will have company soon, Soria."

Soria nodded and they both continued watching the shack.


	32. Chapter 33

Naruto, Sakura, and Clema were in the shack in silence, sitting down. Clema stood up and clenched her fists.

"I can't just stay in here, Chiryuu and Emashi might need our help!" Clema said looking out the window.

"Emashi said to get you away from there." Naruto said getting up.

"They should be fine." Sakura said also getting up. "Emashi is a captain, and Chiryuu is an Assistant Captain."

"No, I have to go!" Clema said opening the door. She ran out into the quiet streets.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled running after her with Sakura.

Suddenly, Clema stopped. Naruto and Sakura stopped when they reached her. There in front of them was Captain Karin.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked noticing the captain's robe.

Captain Karin sighed. "Clema, I'm sorry, but orders are to retrieve you back to the Execution Grounds."

She slowely pulled out her sword but suddenly Captain Ishimaru and Soria stood in front of Clema.

"Captain Ishimaru, I knew you would be here." Captain Karin said sadly. "This is not what I want either, but we can't find Tusado and Aaron until the execution is done."

"Ishimaru…" Clema quietly said.

Soria looked at Clema and smiled. "Hello Clema, it's been a long time."

Ishimaru glanced at Clema and turned to Karin. "I don't want to fight you, Karin."

"Who are these two?" Sakura asked Clema.

"The girl is Soria, an Assistant Captain like Chiryuu." She said quietly. "And the boy is Captain Ishimaru…"

"Please Captain Ishimaru, stand aside." Captain Karin asked politely.

"Clema, get out of here." Ishimaru said sternly.

"But I want to help Emashi and Chiryuu at the hill!" Clema yelled back. "I need too!"

"Don't go to the hill, you'll be playing into their hands." Soria said crossing her arms. "Emashi and Chiryuu will be fine."

"But," Clema started, but suddenly Clema's eyes meet Ishimaru's.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else." Ishimaru said. "So go."

Naruto took Clema's hand and ran in the direction of the shack they previously hid in. Sakura followed.

"Ishimaru…" Karin said quietly.

"You've saved me and Soria's lives," Captain Ishimaru began. Suddenly he put a serious face on. "It's time I save a life."

On top of the hill, Emashi and Mosabi were face to face. Captain Mosabi's sword turned blue, and the huge bubble appeared and went toward Emashi. Emashi jumped and used his sword to slice the bubble in half.

"This time you got away from the bubble." Captain Mosabi chuckled. "And destroyed it…"

"Shut up." Emashi yelled coming toward Mosabi with his sword. Mosabi dodged Emashi's attack with his own sword. Suddenly, Mosabi disappeared in smoke.

"_What? Where did he go?" _Emashi thought looking around. But suddenly, he heard a chuckle from behind him.

Emashi turned and saw Mosabi smiling. He raised his sword and slashed Emashi in the chest. Blood splattered out, Emashi landed to his knees.

Captain Mosabi smiled and took the bottom of his Captain's robe to wipe of the blood at the end of his sword.

Emashi put his hand over his big wound. His blood landed to the ground.

After wiping the blood off Mosabi's sword, he walked toward Emashi. "That's it?"

"_Damn it… this wound is deep…"_ Emashi thought looking at Mosabi.

"Let's end this." Captain Mosabi said raising his sword. "The great Captain Emashi will finally fall."

Mosabi lowered his sword with the intent of slicing his shoulder, but suddenly, Emashi put his hand up, blocking the sword. Blood dripped down Emashi's arm.

"That's got to hurt." Captain Ruko said with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Captain Mosabi asked angrily. "Why would you try to protect yourself, knowing you are going to die anyway?"

"Mosabi…" Emashi began struggling to speak. He coughed out splats of blood to the ground. "Are you… really going to kill… me? Your… best friend?"

Mosabi froze. "Emashi, we are also rivals! Remember? I promised you I would always beat you when we were younger!"

"Remember when we fought… the other night?" Emashi said. "I could have killed you… but I didn't… because you are my best friend…"

Mosabi pulled back his sword from Emashi's bare hand. He looked at Emashi, bleeding, on the ground, defenseless.

"Times change." Captain Mosabi said raising his sword once again. "We aren't kids anymore. It's kill or be killed."

Emashi coughed out more blood. "Mosabi…"

Mosabi lowered his sword to slice his shoulder, but stopped.

Mosabi closed his eyes and remembered back to a scene in his life. A young Mosabi with short spikey hair stood in front of another boy with spikey hair, a young Emashi. They were dressed in some school uniform. They were smiling at eachother, both with their thumbs up.

Mosabi opened his eyes to reveal the sight of a dying Emashi.

"I knew… that you would make… the right choice…" Emashi struggled to say. Emashi plopped on the ground, unconscious. Captain Mosabi dropped his sword.

"I'm sorry, Emashi." Captain Mosabi said sighing.

"Captain Emashi!" Chiryuu yelled as he ran to his aid. He knelt at his side, looking at the deep wounds.

"Captain Mosabi, you're soft." Captain Ruko said sneering. "And pathetic."

Captain Mosabi paid no attention to his words.

"_He's still alive."_ Chiryuu thought examining the wounds. _"But I don't know any medical jutsu…"_

Suddenly, Captain Ruko ran towards Chiryuu and Emashi with his sword out. "DIE!"

At the moment of impact, Captain Mosabi stood in front of Chiryuu and Emashi, with no sword. Captain Ruko's sword dug into Mosabi's back. Blood splattered out.

"Why did you protect us Captain?" Chiryuu asked looking at the bleeding Mosabi.

Captain Mosabi fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Emashi…"

"I'm getting annoyed now." Captain Ruko said whipping the blood off his sword with the end of his captain's robe. "Why is everyone trying to protect Emashi and Clema now?"

"We should stop this." Captain Shiro said to the Master. "End this. If things keep going like this, Captains will turn on eachother. We don't need unnecessary deaths."

The Master looked at Mosabi and Emashi, both covered in their own blood. He sighed.


	33. Chapter 34

"I will ask you again." Captain Karin said sternly. "Stand aside, Captain Ishimaru."

Soria and Ishimaru glared at Karin. There was a slight wind moving their hair and robes. When the wind died down, Captain Ishimaru said "No."

Captain Karin sighed. "Shame. I'm sorry Captain Ishimaru, I have orders and I need to follow them." She drew out her sword.

"Soria, follow Clema." Captain Ishimaru said drawing his sword also.

"Are you sure?" Soria asked.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Ishimaru said sternly.

Soria sighed. "Please be careful."

Soria vanished, leaving Captain Ishimaru and Karin alone with their swords drawn.

Clema, Naruto, and Sakura ran down the quiet section of the city. When they came to the shack they previously hid in, Naruto and Sakura stopped. Clema didn't.

"Hey where are you going Clema?" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura began to run after her. "We need to hide in the shack!"

"I have to do something first." Clema responded as she ran. "Just follow me."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with confused looks, but followed.

Captain Ishimaru ran towards Karin with incredible speed. At the moment of impact, their swords met with a loud "CLING" noise. Captain Ishimaru backed away.

"You're fast." Captain Karin said looking at Ishimaru.

Captain Ishimaru started running towards her again, but suddenly Captain Karin disappeared when Ishimaru was about to make contact.

"But I am faster." Captain Karin said from on top of a shack roof. She was smiling with her arms crossed.

She vanished again and ran past Ishimaru, slicing his arm with her sword. Blood splattered out.

"_She is so fast, I can't even see her attack me!" _Captain Ishimaru said covering his wound with his hand.

"Over here." Captain Karin said. Captain Ishimaru looked and saw her behind him.

"I really do not want to continue this." Captain Karin said. "I might accidentally kill you."

Captain Ishimaru started to chuckle.

"What is so funny kid?" Captain Karin said with a confused look.

"You are in the way Karin… I'm sorry…" Captain Ishimaru said raising his sword to the sky. "Awaken! Kisho!"

Suddenly, the sword glowed light blue. In the sky, there was a shape forming out of blue particles from the sword. The figure revealed to be a huge blue dragon, with two huge wings. He had sharp teeth and green eyes.

"This is Kisho, my sword's real form." Captain Ishimaru explained.

Captain Karin stared at Kisho in fear. When Kisho's feet meet the ground, it destroyed some abandoned shacks.

"Amazing…" Captain Karin said quietly.

Clema stopped running and looked back. She saw the figure of Kisho from her distance. _"He is using Kisho…"_

She began running again. _"Be careful, Ishimaru."_

"You are the one who mastered the beast, Kisho?" Captain Karin said staring at the large blue dragon.

Captain Ishimaru closed his eyes and a vision of a young Ishimaru came into his head. He was in a white tee-shirt and blue shorts. His hair was a little shorter; his eyes were still the same green color. The young Ishimaru was sitting next to a young Soria. She was in a regular Soul Reaper outfit and had shorter hair.

"I can't believe it!" Soria screamed happily. "I am finally an Assistant Captain under Captain Aaron!"

"What's the big deal about becoming a Soul Reaper?" Ishimaru asked with a serious face and attitude. "It seems boring, unless you're a Captain."

"It's not boring at all!" Soria said smiling. "You start the academy tomorrow, that's exciting! I remember when I was in the academy."

"I have no interest in becoming a Soul Reaper." Ishimaru said crossing his arms.

Soria merely smiled. "Apply yourself, and you can become a Captain."

Ishimaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Captain Ishimaru opened his eyes.

"**Who is it that you want to kill, Ishimaru?"** The beast asked in a dark voice.

"Hopefully I won't have to kill." Captain Ishimaru said looking at Karin. "The only one I must kill is Aaron."

Suddenly, the beast opened its mouth and an icy beam came out of its mouth toward Karin. Her feet were struck, frozen to the ground.

"Sorry Karin, this way I don't have to kill you." Captain Ishimaru said. Captain Karin struggled to move but it was pointless.

"Ishimaru!" Captain Karin yelled in anger.

Ishimaru raised his sword towards Kisho. "Return Kisho."

"**This wasn't fun… There was no blood shed…"** Kisho said returning into the sword.

"Don't worry," Captain Ishimaru said. "You'll have your fun when I meet Captain Aaron again…"

Once Kisho returned into the sword, Ishimaru ran down the street. Karin struggled to break the ice which bound her feet, but she couldn't. She watched Ishimaru run away.

Clema, Naruto, and Sakura came to the graveyard of the Soul Reaper World. Clema walked to a tombstone with the name "Ken" carved into it. She fell to her knees and just stared at the stone.

"Is this the grave of someone you know?" Sakura asked, looking at Clema.

"Yes. Ken." Clema answered. She smiled slightly. "He was the Assistant Captain under Emashi. I haven't had a chance to pay my respects. Please give me a moment."

"Sure." Sakura said.

Soria was watching the three from atop a tree. _"Clema…"_

"I pay my respects to Ken everyday." Said a voice. Clema turned to see Ishimaru walking in the graveyard.

"You're the guy who battled Karin." Naruto said suddenly. "That didn't take long."

Clema turned to the grave again. "Why would you pay respects to the man you killed."

Naruto and Sakura froze. "You killed the Assistant Captain of Emashi?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"He was more than an Assistant Captain to me…" Clema began. Tears started to run down her face. "He was my love."


	34. Chapter 35

"Your love?" Sakura repeated breaking the silence in the graveyard.

Naruto watched as tears ran down Clema's face. He was a bit confused.

"Are you still holding that against me?" Ishimaru said quietly. "You know very well there was no other choice. I had to kill Ken. Believe me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

"You didn't have to!" Clema said getting up, tears on her cheeks.

"I did! The Hallow was eating his soul!" Ishimaru yelled in frustration.

"Clema…" Sakura said quietly. "What happened?"

Clema whipped the tears off her check with her arm. Captain Ishimaru looked at the ground.

"There was a mission…" Clema began sighing. "I went on with Captain Ishimaru, Emashi, Shiro, and Ken…"

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked looking interested.

Sakura punched Naruto's shoulder. "Let her tell her story!"

Naruto sighed and was silent.

"The mission was a complete failure." Clema continued. "We haven't spoken of that mission since Ken's funeral."

"We came across a Hallow." Captain Ishimaru said looking up at Naruto and Sakura.

"_A hallow?" _Naruto thought. _"I remember when Clema told me about those."_

Clema closed her eyes and had a flashback to a scene in the woods. It was raining and there was a bloody Captain Emashi on the ground, unconscious. Captain Shiro was violently coughing up blood. There was a boy, the same age of Clema, with short spikey brown hair. He had blue eyes.

There was a huge creature in the middle of the woods. It was like a huge Octopus. It was black and had no eyeballs. It grinned.

"**Pathetic."** It said looking at Emashi and Shiro. **"This is too easy."**

Clema was hiding behind a tree with the boy, Ken, and Ishimaru.

"What should we do?" Clema said scared out of her mind. "Should we contact more Captains?"

"We have no time for that." Ishimaru said peeking from behind the tree, looking at the Hallow.

"I'm going out there." Ken said sternly. Captain Ishimaru looked at him with a serious face. "No, I'm the Captain. Keep Clema safe."

"No." Ken said. "Captain Emashi is dying out there, and I am his assistant Captain. I must protect him, and kill the Hallow. You keep Clema safe."

"Ken…" Ishimaru began but he didn't bother to finish. Ken went to Clema and took her hand. "I'll be fine."

"Ken…" Clema began but Ken let go and went out from behind the tree.

The rain began to pund down harder. **"So your next, I see?"** The Hallow said looking at Ken.

Ken took out his sword. He ran towards the Hallow and slashed its head, but the sword broke in half. The hallow's head was hard as a rock. Ken landed on the ground, looking at his damaged sword.

"**Aww, you broke your sword Soul Reaper…" **The Hallow laughed. Suddenly, the hallow went straight towards Ken. Clema heard Ken yell.

"What was that?" Clema said scared. "Ken?"

Captain Ishimaru and Clema stood out from behind the tree to reveal Ken, with green skin and no eyeballs. He opened his mouth to reveal a long tongue. "**Hello."**

"The Hallow is eating his soul!" Captain Ishimaru said angrily.

"What does that mean?" Clema said looking at Ken.

"Get out of here Clema!" Captain Ishimaru said taking out his sword. The Hallow Ken started running towards them.

"GO NOW!" Ishimaru yelled. Clema looked very scared, her eyes grown big with fear. She ran. Suddenly, Ken changed his direction toward Clema. **"I'll kill you first girl!"**

He passed Ishimaru. Ishimaru turned to see Clema stopping and turning. "CLEMA!"

Ishimaru ran towards the two. The Hallow was right in front of Clema, about to kill, when Ishimaru stabbed him in front of Clema. His blood landed on his Captain Robe. At the moment of being stabbed by Ishimaru, Ken returned to normal. He coughed out blood.

"KEN!" Clema yelled hugging him. Ishimaru pulled the sword out and whipped the blood off with his robe.

"Clema…" Ken said weakly, coughing out more blood. "Look's like im leaving this world…"

"NO!" Clema said crying.

"I love you." Ken said kissing her cheek. He looked at Ishimaru. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Please tell Emashi it was an honor working with him."

Ishimaru looked away. "Ken…"

Ken closed his eyes and was dead. Clema froze. There was a huge crack of thunder.

Clema let go of his dead body and stood up.

"Clema…" Ishimaru said walking over to her.

Clema took out her sword. "DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU MURDERER!"

"Clema… I had to…" Ishimaru said sadly. Clema fell to her knees and cried. "KEN!!"

Clema opened her eyes, relieving herself of that nightmare. "And the worst thing is that the Hallow that killed Ken is still out there…"

"_Clema…"_ Sakura thought. She understood what she was going through. She thought of Sasuke, even though he wasn't dead, she felt so much pain when he left to go with Orochimaru.

Soria was watching them from atop the tree. She remembered back to Ken's funeral. Soul Reapers were lined up in black clothing. In front of them was the coffin with a picture or Ken on top of it. The Captains were standing on the opposite side, without their Captain Robes on.

Soria was standing next to Clema, who looked tired, with bags under her eyes. They were in the front row. Clema looked at the ground. It was a cloudy day. No rain.

Captain Ishimaru was staring at Clema from the opposite side. He had a sad expression on his face and looked away at her sight.

When it was Clema's turn to go up to the coffin to pray, she fell to her knees and screamed Ken's name. She was crying and kept repeating his name. She was having a breakdown. Captain Ishimaru couldn't stand the sight and walked out of the funeral.

Soria sighed from atop the tree and continued to watch the four in the graveyard.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said breaking the silence. She didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly, from the entrance of the graveyard, appeared Captain Ruko, looking at the four in disgust.

"_Oh no…"_ Captain Ishimaru said turning to Ruko. Ishimaru took out his sword but Captain Ruko started to nod.

"Calm down. I'm here to tell you that Clema and those two kids are to report to the Meeting Hall. Captain Emashi is there as well." Captain Ruko said turning around.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Before Sakura could answer, Clema started to follow Captain Ruko. "Come on." She said to Naruto and Sakura. When she passed Ishimaru, she gave him a nasty glare.


	35. Chapter 36

Clema, Naruto, Sakura, and Captain Ishimaru followed Captain Ruko to the Meeting Hall in silence. Soria followed behind them, remaining unseen.

When they arrived the Meeting Hall, Ruko opened the huge big doors. They opened to reveal Captain Emashi, bandaged up, next to the Master, who sat in his usual place.

"What is the meaning of you summoning us here?" Captain Ishimaru said sternly to the Master. Clema ran up to Emashi and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Clema asked noticing the bandages.

"I'm fine." Emashi said quietly.

"Clema, Emashi," The Master began looking at them. "Your executions are cancelled."

Ishimaru glared at the Master.

"The situation has gotten critical. Captains fighting captains is something we do not need." The Master explained calmly. "We don't need unnecessary deaths. What we need to focus on now is the matter of Captain Aaron and Tusado."

"I was told what happened to you Clema." Emashi said suddenly. "On the hill. Aaron took the Soul Jewel from you."

"Yeah, I didn't even know I had something like that in me." Clema said sternly. She glared at Emashi.

"Our mother put it in you when you were born." Emashi explained. He looked away. "We will get into that later on."

"Based on the information we have on the Soul Jewel," The Master began. "Captain Aaron won't be able to use the Soul Jewel for some time now. Its power needs time to charge."

"What does the Soul Jewel do?" Naruto asked out of term. "Why does this Aaron guy want it so bad?"

The Master sighed. He didn't feel comfortable telling people from the real world this information, but he did anyway because Clema needed to know. "The Soul Jewel holds immense spirit power, enough to crush the Soul Reaper World."

"All from that little jewel we saw?" Sakura said quietly. "Wow…"

"It's still unclear what Tusado and Aaron's plan is, but we could be sure he won't be active for some time." The Master explained.

The Master took a look at Naruto and Sakura. He studied them for a moment and sighed. "You two are intruders here you know."

Naruto and Sakura froze.

"_This is true…" _Sakura thought. _"Get ready Naruto, we might be entering a fight right now…"_

"You two came here to help save Clema." The Master continued. "How very brave you two are." He looked at Clema and Emashi. Then back at Naruto and Sakura. "Since you all share a close bond, you two may come to the Soul Reaper World anytime and visit Clema and Captain Emashi."

Clema squealed in excitement. Emashi merely put on a small smile.

"Wow this is great!" Naruto said smiling. "And we will do anything we can to help you fight Captain Aaron!"

Sakura smiled and looked over at Captain Ishimaru. Clema's story from their past was racing through her head. Captain Ishimaru had a serious look on.

The Master got up slowly and walked over to Naruto and Sakura. He raised his hand and in it were two wooden badges with the word "Soul" on it.

"These badges will contain access to this world anytime." The Master said. "Take them."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and took them. They examined them.

The Master sat back down and raised his hand. "Captain Ishimaru, tell the other captains to report for a meeting. Clema and you two may leave." He said pointing to Naruto and Sakura.

Clema, Naruto, and Sakura exited the Meeting Hall and stood in a circle.

"Isn't this great!?" Clema said smiling. "You get to visit us anytime!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said examining his Soul Badge.

"Thank you." Clema said quietly. "For your help to stop my execution."

"No problem, I'm going to become the Hokage of my village, so I'll win any battle!" Naruto said putting thumbs up to Clema. "And we will help the Soul Reaper World with the problem with Captain Aaron and Tusado."

Clema smiled and hugged Naruto. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled.

Later on, all the Captains were in their usual places in the Meeting Hall. They were all healed from their wounds. Captain Ishimaru felt uncomfortable standing by Captain Karin.

"So why did you cancel the execution?" Captain Ruko said angrily.

"We don't need unnecessary deaths of Captains." The Master said sternly. "You all tried to kill one another."

"It did get crazy around here." Captain Mosabi said.

"What we need to focus on is Captain Aaron and Tusado." The Master said seriously.

The Master explained everything that happened with the Soul Jewel, and telling Naruto and Sakura that they could visit anytime. The Captains agreed that the matter with Tusado and Aaron needed attention.

"Well at least we have time to find out what they are up to." Captain Karin said.

"I will start looking for a Captain to take Captain Aaron's place and a new Assistant Captain to take Tusado's place." The Master explained.

One the meeting was dismissed, Captain Ishimaru went up to Karin.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have frozen your legs like that, after you saved me and Soria's lives."

Captain Karin smiled. "It's alright. It got crazy around here. It's over for now."

"I wonder who the new Captain and Assistant Captain will be." Soria said as she and Ishimaru walked through the city after the meeting.

"I don't really care." Ishimaru said sighing.

"Oh come on, you do!" Soria said smiling. "Wouldn't it be great if I became a Captain?"

Captain Ishimaru rolled his green eyes. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

Soria ignored his sarcasm. "And as for the new Assistant Captain, it should be Clema."

"Why Clema?" Ishimaru asked as they continued to walk.

"I admire her." Soria explained. "She is also very strong. She is fully capable."

Captain Ishimaru stopped and looked at the blue sky. "She is not capable. She can't even understand Ken's death was unavoidable. Once a Hallow begins to devour your soul, you're done for."

Soria was silent. She didn't know what to say. She took his hand. "When she is ready, she will come and apologize to you. I know it."

Captain Ishimaru yanked his hand away blushing. Then he sighed. "I guess your right."

**NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 37: THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	36. Chapter 37

The sun was rising in the Soul Reaper World. Naruto and Sakura would be going to back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves today. They slept in separate rooms in a small guest house. Clema and Emashi slept at their house, which was close by to the guest house.

Naruto and Sakura changed back into their regular clothes, and put their leaf ninja headbands on. All together, Sakura and Naruto have spent almost 3 months in the Soul Reaper World.

They heard a knock on the guest house door, and Sakura opened the door to reveal Clema smiling. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Good." Sakura said smiling. "It's very quiet around at night."

"Yeah." Clema said. "So today is the day… you're going back…" She looked at the ground.

"It's not like we aren't going to ever see each other again," Sakura explained. "Naruto and I will visit, and you can visit us too."

Clema smiled. "That's right, and I wanted to thank you guys again for everything."

"Who are you talking to Sakura?" Naruto said from inside. He came over and smiled. "Oh, hi Clema."

"Hi Naruto." Clema replied. "Are you excited about going back to your village?"

"Yeah!" He answered. "I can't wait to go on more missions, and save Sasuke from Orochimaru!"

"You will." Clema said suddenly. "I believe in you."

Naruto smiled and so did Sakura.

"Come on." Clema said turning around. "It's time to send you back."

Captain Ruko was sitting on top of a building, looking at the sunrise. He had his usual serious face on. Suddenly appearing behind him was Captain Karin.

"It's time to send the two kids home at the hill." Karin said crossing her arms. "We all have to be there."

Captain Ruko didn't take his eyes off the sunrise. "That boy with blonde spiky hair is strong."

"I never saw his abilities." Captain Karin replied sighing.

"There is something about that boy…" Ruko said getting up. "I hope to battle him again one day."

Captain Karin smiled. "Is this kid on your list of people you have to defeat?"

Captain Ruko looked at her and then looked back at the sun. "Yes, yes he is. And when we meet again, I will defeat him."

On top of the hill, all the Captains and Assistant Captains were there. There was a slight wind moving their hair and robes. The Master was standing in the center of attention with a wooden cane. Clema, Naruto, and Sakura came up the hill.

"The Master will open a portal for you two to go through." Clema explained as they walked toward everyone. "Do you both have your Soul Badges?"

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and she smiled. "Good."

Captain Emashi was standing next to his friend Captain Mosabi, who started to whisper to him.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Letting mortals enter our world whenever they please?" Mosabi whispered seriously. "What if they betray us…"

"You worry too much." Emashi said suddenly. "You always did. I trust those two, and so does Clema, and obviously The Master."

Captain Mosabi sighed. "Whatever."

Once Naruto, Sakura, and Clema approached everyone, The Master held up his wooden sword. It glowed purple. Suddenly a circle appeared in the sky, it was the portal to the real world.

"This portal will lead you two to your home village." The Master explained.

"This is it… goodbye." Clema said. "But just for now."

She hugged Naruto and Sakura and thanked them again for their helped. Emashi shook Naruto's hand and hugged Sakura with a smile. "Take care."

Even thought most of the Captains didn't know Sakura or Naruto, they all said goodbye. Captain Ruko stared at Naruto with a sinister smile.

This was it. Naruto and Sakura stood in front of the portal. They turned to everyone and waved, and jumped through the portal.

"We'll visit them real soon." Emashi said to Clema, who was crying a little.

"Yeah, I know…" Clema said smiling. She whipped her tears away.

"It is a brand new say." The Master announced to the Captains and Assistant Captains. "I want you all to train and become stronger, so we will be ready for Ex-Captain Aaron and Tusado."

Everyone smiled and agreed. They all must become stronger to defeat them.

"I'm going to train everyday." Clema said suddenly to Emashi. "Like Naruto. I will become stronger."

Captain Ishimaru overheard her and couldn't help but smile. _"I know you will become stronger, Clema."_

END


End file.
